Shameless Smut
by SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90
Summary: So, there's this girl at my work, and I am totally, completely, insanely, head over heels in love with her… And she has no idea. Anna asks Elsa for some help getting something from the supply closet... sexy shenanigans ensue. Written in the first person- Elsa's POV, shameless smut as you gathered by the title, couldn't think of anything else lol.
1. Chapter 1

**I think this goes without saying, but totally not at all safe for work, very explicit, pure smut ahead.**  
 **This little fic came to me and wouldn't get out of my head, i'm still working on Surprise! and will have it out soon as well as the next chapter of TTAFH, but both are very dramatic at the moment and apparently I was in the mood for writing smut... so, enough of my ramblings, on with the show... ahem, story.**

Shameless Smut

* * *

So, there's this girl at my work, and I am totally, completely, insanely, head over heels in love with her…

And she has no idea.

We've been working at the same company for the last six months, and from the very first moment I saw her, I knew she was the one.

She was the very first person I saw when I walked into that big building, her strawberry-blonde hair drew my eyes straight to her, the way it glinted in the sun, tied into her – what I soon came to realise – trademark twin braids. She was facing away from me, but the breeze blew when I opened the door sending all her papers flying. She turned to look at me and I felt my heart stop. Her eyes, my goodness her eyes, so unique and expressive, blue-green, and no matter how much I thought about them – and I thought about them _a lot_ – I could never find anything compare them to.

I had raced forward, spluttering apologies shyly, I couldn't believe it, my very first day, and the moment I walk in the door I'm already stuffing up. But she just laughed and my god, I found myself melting. It was a beautiful melody, a symphony and I longed to hear it on repeat, I felt that like sound alone could brighten up my darkest days.

I helped her pick up the papers and when I handed them back to her, our fingers brushed, and I swear I felt a jolt of electricity pulse through my arm.

I've got to know a lot about her over time, like how sweet and kind and caring and selfless she is, how she has a weakness for chocolate and sandwiches and how her favourite season is winter. How she only chews sweet foods on the left side of her mouth and how, when she's shy, she blushes brighter than the morning sun and tucks her hair behind her ear – even when there's nothing there _to_ tuck back.

She always puts everyone before herself, and never judges a book by its cover, she always gives everyone the benefit of the doubt.

She has the most beautiful freckled skin, like a constellation of stars painted by the gods on a flawless canvas, the girl radiated beauty from the inside out, there wasn't a single part of her that was blemished.

There was something about her that lit me up from within, perhaps it was her happy nature, or her loving heart, maybe her broad smile or her innocent eyes, maybe it was her stubbornness or fiery personality or her ability to light up a room with just the quirk of her lips.

Whatever it was, she had me enraptured. I had fallen, _hard_ and the worst part is… I don't even think she knows who I am.

* * *

I'm at my desk, I have a mountain of paperwork beside me, emails clogging up my inbox and building plans on my computer, all waiting to be assessed, all waiting for my expertise and knowledge to give them the go ahead to move on to the next phase, and I'm drowning in it.

"Hi Elsa." A melodious voice chirps behind me and I freeze.

It's _her_ and I am completely frozen, I can't turn, I can't move, I can't even breathe. My eyes are trained on the screen in front of me, staring but not seeing, I didn't even know she knew my name.

You see, I'm kind of a loner, I come to the office, bury my head in my work and get on with the day. I don't mean to shut people out, it's just that I'm shy, like really, _really_ shy, and I was home schooled so making friends isn't one of my strengths, especially when beautiful women are involved.

I've earnt myself a nickname here, 'Ice Queen', they all call me. It used to bother me, people thinking that I was cold and heartless, but now I barely even notice it, people stay away from me, I stay away from them and I get a lot more done without having to worry about interpersonal relationships… at least, I do when _she's_ not around.

"Uh, Elsa…" Her voice breaks me from my reverie, then a warm hand on my shoulder makes me jump. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I uh, didn't mean to startle you, it's just… Weselton needs us to get a few things from the supply closet and I was err… kinda wondering if you could help me… maybe… if you're y'know, not too busy or anything…" She trails off, she sounds shy, insecure for some reason, maybe even nervous… this was certainly not the girl I'd grown to know and love.

I look at her finally, her eyes are avoiding mine, they're staring straight down at the old and worn carpet beneath our feet and she's tucking her hair behind her ear again. I look back to my computer, to the pile of papers beside it and the hear the soft ding notifying me of yet another email.

I turn back to her, I see her eyes skitter away from mine as if she was afraid to be caught looking at me. Her head droops as she tugs on her braid and all I want to do is place my fingers under her chin and bring those unique orbs back up to meet mine again.

She shifts beside me, nervously shuffling her feet, I still haven't spoken, and I know she's waiting, but I just can't seem to get my voice to work when I'm around her.

"Oh… err. I can see you're busy… sorry for uh, interrupting… I'll just… go." She sounds upset, disappointed perhaps.

I suddenly come to my senses and stand, earning a surprised squeak from the redhead. "I'll come!" I blurt and immediately curse myself because, _god_ , that was loud and obnoxious and really, really not like me at all.

Her face lights up, her smile broad and golden, I feel my cheeks warming as her eyes twinkle at me, they're happy and radiant again, and there's something else within them that I can't quite place, like a hidden secret or an inside joke I'm not privy to.

"Great!" She says enthusiastically and then blushes again. "I mean, uh, thanks." She corrects softly as she sweeps her bangs from her face and just stares at me.

I feel my cheeks warming further as her eyes flick up to mine, staring, boring, delving deep into my soul and I'm stuck again, I can't move, god, I can't even think when she's looking at me like that. I can feel myself unconsciously leaning in and I think… I think she's leaning in too, but then someone coughs and we jump apart, suddenly the office comes swimming back and I remember I'm supposed to be helping her with something, but I really can't remember what right now.

We both blush vividly and avert our gazes, her bangs have slid in front of her eyes again and before I can even think about stopping myself, I'm reaching over and tucking them behind her ear, I hear her breath hitch, her eyes dart to meet mine again but they're gone just as fast. I withdraw my hand, I can't believe I just did that! My heart is pounding, I'm biting my lip and I'm sure she's about to run and report me to HR.

I open my mouth to apologise, but all that comes out is a shaky breath and I close it again before I can make another stupid mistake.

"Ugh, um, sup-supply closet." She mutters, but there's something different about her voice, it's shy and raspy and maybe a little deeper…

I feel the hairs on my arms begin to prickle and I wonder if she's feeling it too. I doubt it though, everyone that knows her knows that she is straight, she's dated half the men in the building, her failed whirlwind romance with the office toy-boy Hans Westergaard was all anyone could talk about for weeks and then there was her short-lived romance with the goofy lug Kristoff Bjorgman… I sigh, of course she's not feeling what I feel, and suddenly my head comes crashing down from the clouds.

"Elsa?" She questions, and I again curse my wayward mind for losing focus, it's not my fault really, it's just… well… her. How can anyone focus around her? "You coming?"

I'm blushing again and reprimand myself because _of course_ , she didn't mean it in _that_ way. "Uh, y-yeah." I manage to stutter quietly and then groan internally because, _why_ can't I just be a normal human being and form a normal eloquent sentence without sounding like a blubbering fool when I'm around her?

She smiles and starts leading me away from my desk, and my mind has gone wonderfully blank again, because _damn_ , that ass! Her work pants are tight, and hug her curves and I swear, I swear she knows the effect she's having on me because those hips are swaying from side to side and I just can't tear my eyes away.

I'm amazed to find that I'm following behind her, I didn't think my legs were capable of moving, I don't even remember telling them to do so, but then again, I'm not really focusing on me right now.

She leads me down a flight of stairs and into the basement, otherwise known as, 'the supply closet'. I have no idea why it's referred to as a closet, the room is bigger than my whole apartment. Metal shelving and filing cabinets line the walls, filled with old archives and plans, stacks of paper and toner and, well, everything that an office needs. A small desk with a lamp is situated in the middle of the room, in case anyone needs to sort through old paperwork or such, sometimes I come down here to work alone when it's getting too loud out in the cubicles.

I'm wondering what it is in here that Weselton wants, the redhead didn't exactly say what we came down here for… although, I doubt I would have remembered even if she did, especially now that she's turned to face me, her olive-green blouse had the topmost buttons undone and I found myself drooling at the sight of those two perfect, supple mounds that I just wanted to-

My rambling thoughts were suddenly cut off when I found myself pushed against the wooden door, there was a hand clasping the back of my head, another pressing insistently into my hip and soft, heated lips moving against my own…

Wait… what?

My mind just… froze, turned to mush and completely blank. She was kissing me, _she_ was kissing _me_ , and by the time I finally came to my senses enough to realise that my wildest dreams had actually come true… those lips were gone, the lithe body that had been pressed against my own so deliciously, had been removed and I found myself missing the heat it produced.

I don't think I've taken a breath yet, it's still sitting there, held in my chest, I've forgotten how to let it out. I look up at her, she looks horrified, her eyes are wide, scared and shocked and then they're gone, they shoot down to the concrete floor and I think I see them glass over, like she's holding back tears. She begins to shake, her nostrils are flared, her breathing staccato, as she stumbles back even further.

I'm numb, my lips are still tingling, I bring my fingers up to touch them, as if doing so will confirm that that did just happen. I finally take a breath, it's short and sharp and shaky. "You kissed me." I breathe out, I'm amazed my voice still works, I'm even more amazed that she heard me, but her head is suddenly whipping up and she just looks at me, her eyes pleading and terrified.

"Ohmygod!" She blurts as one word. "Elsa, I-I'm so sorry… I…" She begins to ramble her apology, but I feel myself shaking my head and then, I'm rushing forward, grabbing the back of her head with both hands and pull her towards me.

I seal my lips around hers, firm and searing and something within my chest just… _explodes_. She squeaks in surprise and then groans as her lips start moving against my own and I feel her just _melt_ in my arms.

I'm being pushed back again, I hit the door with a muted thud and her mouth is moving against my own with such ferocity, I'm struggling to keep up.

My whole body is tingling, I'm shaking and gasping and then, when I feel her tongue swipe across my lips, I'm moaning as I open my mouth and tilt my head and the kiss deepens and oh, my, god. I am in heaven.

I feel her sigh against me, her hands are in my hair, tugging, pulling, her body is pressing against me, firm, yet yielding. " _Elsa_." She moans and oh, my, fucking god, she just moaned my name, me, _my_ name and I swear, I swear I almost come right then and there.

Her lips leave mine, I'm about to complain, about to grab her face and pull them back, but now they're on my neck, sucking, nibbling, tasting and I am helplessly lost, drowning in everything this girl is. " _Anna_." I sigh breathlessly and feel her hold on me tighten as her lips vibrate against my neck.

I gasp when her fingers pull my shirt from where it was tucked into my skirt and slip beneath the fabric, tiptoeing over my heated flesh as they toy with the skin on my hips. I can't help but buck into her touch, my head slipping back, giving her better access to my now mottled neck.

I slide my hands down from where they'd tangled in her hair, over her shoulders and skim them over her chest, I'm hesitant, I think, _well_ , I _hope_ I know where this is going, but clear, concise consent was something that was always drilled into me and I wasn't sure if she wanted this or not. But then, she was arching back, her chest pushing forward and into my palm and I cupped those breasts in my hands, hefting them up and together as she pulls away from my neck to moan.

I take advantage of the moment to return the favour, latching onto her throat, leaving my mark on her freckled skin as my fingers work on the buttons on her blouse. "Elsa, _please_." She begs me, holy fuck she's begging me, and I don't know what it is that she wants, but I'm sure as hell going to give it to her.

Those buttons are finally undone, and the cotton shirt slips from her shoulders, and I don't even look to see what kind of bra she's wearing as I reach around her back with one hand and flick the clasp open. She drops her arms and the item falls to the ground.

I bring my hands back to her front and groan deeply when I finally cup those naked breasts in my hands, I'm in awe of how soft they are, how pliable, how perfect. I feel her nipples stiffen under my palm and suddenly realise that I'm the one making them that way, it's because of me, my touch that they've risen to attention and I can hardly believe it's true.

I trail my lips down the valley of her breasts, tasting the sweat that had begun to pool there, and then down and around the underside of each bosom, taking care to avoid touching the mounds themselves. "Elsa, oh, Elsa _please_." Anna's begging again, the way she's saying my name, it's sending liquid fire through my veins, _god_ , I want nothing more than to throw her to the floor and take her right here right now, but I've waited so long for this, dreamt of this moment more times than I care to admit, and I'm not about to rush it now.

I chuckle wickedly, as I begin to slide my tongue over the top over her breasts, she's wriggling and jostling, trying to get my mouth to move further down, but I'm not done teasing yet. I want to see how far I can push her until she loses all conscious thought and just runs on pure desire.

My hands are on her hips, just above the hem of her pants, they're tracing the fabric around and back and when they reach the top of her rear, she bucks into me, her hands tangled in my hair, pulling and tugging, I moan and nip at the skin on her breast, just below her pebbled areola. She bucks again, a mewl escaping her lips which then becomes a choked cry when I finally wrap my lips around that hardened peak, and suck.

Her grips in my hair tightens, which only spurs me on, she's making the most wonderful noises, and I wonder what other melodious tunes I can extract from her. "Fuck, oh, fuck, Elsa." She's panting, her head tilting back, pushing more of her breast into my mouth.

I pull away, releasing her nipple with a soft pop! and I'm about to kiss my way over to the other side, when she suddenly grabs my collar and pulls me up, reconnecting our lips as she kisses me with fervour. I wrap my arms around her, my hands splayed across her back, I can feel her muscles ripple beneath my touch, her back arching as I run my fingernail up her spine.

Her hands slide down from my collar as she shucks my tailored jacket and start undoing the buttons on my icy-blue blouse. I tilt my head and my breath hitches as her fingers graze the top of my breasts. Her mouth moves away from mine and she's kissing along my jawline, my hands are in her hair again, releasing it from her braids so I can run my fingers through those copper locks.

My shirt slips off, my bra follows suit as she latches onto my earlobe and gives it a curious nibble. I moan loudly when she draws it into her mouth and sucks, out chests meeting skin to skin for the first time, I shudder, and I feel like I'm drowning in everything that is Anna.

Her mouth is now moving down my neck, along my collarbone and onto my chest and my breathing is picking up in anticipation. I can tell she's wanting to explore like I did, wanting to touch and taste and learn, but she's eager and impatient it's only a few seconds before her mouth is over my breast, latching onto my nipple, grazing it with her teeth. "Fuck, Anna." I groan, my breath puffing against her forehead as she looks up and me and smirks.

Her hands are on my hips, and she's bending at the knees, lowering herself to the floor as her lips begin to paint a path down my stomach, her tongue pokes out to swirl around my belly button, before continuing its meandering path, lower and lower until she reaches the top of my skirt.

"Oh, fuck." I breathe (barely) as she nibbles lightly on my hip bone. Her hands are sliding lower, they're grazing the outside of my thighs now and I have no idea how I'm still on my feet. My legs are shaking, my knees won't stay locked in place and I feel like they're about to buckle under me.

She's fully on her knees now, my hands are in her hair, stroking through those luscious locks, I'm panting and groaning as she nibbles on the inside of my thigh, just above my knee where my skirt ends. Her hands come up to meet her mouth and slowly slide up until they meet the tight black fabric that's keeping me covered. My skirt bunches around her wrists as she slides her hands upwards, her lips planting kisses along my legs as each new inch of skin is revealed.

Her breath is hot as it breezes over my flesh, I can feel goose-bumps rising as she moves higher and higher. She's almost at the junction where my leg meets the rest of my body, and I'm sure she can smell me from there, the fire between my legs is like a raging inferno, and Anna is the only firefighter who can put it out.

My breath hitches when my skirt is lifted over my hips, my lace panties on full display and I'm suddenly feeling nervous. Anna isn't the first girl I've been with, not by a long shot, but being with her now, makes me feel like she _is_.

She looks up at me, her teal eyes locking on my blue ones as she leans in and nuzzles my core with her nose. My hips buck at the contact and my hands push on the back of her head, keeping her close, and then, her tongue flicks out and I lose all sense of reality. "Anna!" I squeal as my head spins wildly, one more touch like that and I'm done for.

She smirks and chuckles to herself as her thumbs graze my centre over the and cloth that still covers it. I buck again and begin swearing liberally, I can't help it, I'm no longer in control of the noises leaving my mouth. Her fingers hook over the waistband of my panties and my skirt and then she starts slowly pulling them down, I hold my breath as I hear her breathe in my scent and then she _moans_ , and I've just about lost it.

I step out of my clothing, thankful that I'm holding onto her and have the door against my back, because otherwise I'd be a mess on the floor right now. She slowly kisses her way back up my legs, starting at my ankles, moving up my calves, nibbling on my thighs until she reaches my core.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck." I pant, my head is still spinning, I can't believe that this is actually happening, the girl I've been drooling over ever since I first walked into the office, has me up against the door in the supply closet at work, completely and utterly naked with her head right _there_ , right between my legs… "fuck!" I scream as her tongue flicks out and she tastes me for the first time.

"Oh, fuck, Anna, Anna." I moan, I'm trying to be quiet, I really am, and usually, I don't make a lot of noise, but _god_ , the things she's doing to me, how can I possibly keep it in? Her lips vibrate against my lower ones, she's groaning as her eyes slip shut, as if she's drinking molten honey or gooey melted chocolate.

I lift my leg and put it over her shoulder, my heel digging into her back, I can feel myself gushing into her mouth, I've never been this hot before. Her tongue is swirling and probing inside me, sliding over every ridge, every crevice and it is all I can do just to stay up.

I'm embarrassingly close, we've barely even started, and I can feel that inner coil curling, growing tighter and tighter, I'm really not ready for this to be over, not yet, not ever, so I fist my hand in the back of her hair and yank her head away. I guide her up to meet my mouth, tasting myself on her tongue.

I waste no time in reaching down for the button of her pants, I fumble with it briefly in my haste to get them off, finally the zipper is sliding down, and I slip my hand beneath her underwear. I suck in a mewling breath when I reach those damp curls, my fingers sliding easily, _god,_ she's _so wet_ , and it's all for me.

I feel for that hardened nub and twirl it around with the tip of my fingers, she bucks into my hand, her own clasping my shoulders as she releases my lips in favour of biting down on my neck. She's groaning against my skin, her nails digging into my flesh as I slide my touch down further, a single finger slipping through her slick folds.

Her head tips back as she moans, "oh shit, shit, shit." She repeats, her voice low and gravelly.

I'm trying to manoeuvre my hand, so I can penetrate her deeper, but her pants are so tight, I have very little room to move. I don't want to leave this warmth, her wetness that's coating my fingers, but I'm also desperate to taste her, to see her – all of her, and so, somewhat reluctantly, I remove my hand.

Anna groans at the loss, but I kiss her again and she sighs happily. As I pull away, I capture her bottom lip between my teeth, tugging at it before I release it and watch as she sucks it into her own mouth.

My hands are on her hips as I grasp the top of her pants, "off." I growl and lower myself to the ground, taking her two remaining layers off at once. "Fuck." I breathe as her body is bared to me, its glorious, _she's_ glorious and beautiful and I'm feeling a little lost because now there's all of this deliciously freckled skin just waiting for me to touch and taste and I really don't know where to start.

I run my hands up her legs as I slowly get to my feet, my mouth tasting her sweat drenched flesh as I go. I pause at her hips and begin to suck at the skin there, my hands sliding around to cup her rounded rear, earning me a wonderful squeal of delight. With the new mark in place, I skitter my tongue over to the other side, giving it the same treatment. I can feel her shaking, smell her spicy scent, my mouth is watering in anticipation.

"Oh, oh, oh." She repeats breathlessly, like a mantra of senseless words. I brush my nose along her pelvis until I reach those copper curls, her legs parting in preparation for my mouth… but I pull back, it takes almost everything I have to resist diving in and drinking my fill, but I manage it, somehow.

She growls as I stand, so needy, so desperate, I almost lose control and give in to her wants, but I catch myself just before it can happen. I spin us around, grabbing her thighs and driving her up the wall. Her legs wrap around me, her dripping core leaving a wetness upon my stomach.

I lean in and kiss her hard, our heads tilting in opposite directions, our mouths open wide as our tongues dance and skitter around each other. Her arms are wrapped around my neck, holding tight as I pull us away from the door, I carry her over to the lone desk and gently place her down, her legs hanging over the edge as I climb on top of her.

Her hands are splayed across the expanse of my back, her nails digging in, marking up my flesh as our hips grind together. I'm holding myself up with my arms, they're shaking, weakening as I get lost in the feeling of our bodies sliding against each other.

She pulls me down, skin to skin, it's almost too much for me. I bury my head in her neck, breathing in her scent, it's beautiful and wonderful and I can't help but flick my tongue out to lick along the expanse of her throat, dragging the appendage upwards until I reach her ear. I suck the lobe into my mouth and Anna bucks beneath me, her back arching high, lifting us both off the desk, her reaction makes me groan with pleasure and I feel her shudder bodily, her ears are clearly very sensitive, and I intend to take full advantage of that.

"God, Anna." I husk deeply right into her ear. "The things you do to me." Her breathing hitches as she mewls breathlessly, "the way you sound, I want you on repeat."

"Elsa." She croaks, she sounds so wonderfully lost.

I use one hand to stroke her cheek before biting down on the ear I had so far neglected. She bucks again, her hands roaming my back and shoulders, searching for purchase. "You don't know how long I've waited to be able to touch you like this." I begin to trail my hand down her neck as I apply the slightest pressure around her throat, she gasps, and her nails dig into my shoulders, I'm sure I'm covered in scratches and I can't think of anything better.

I keep my hand moving down her body until I reach her heaving chest. "Oh, Elsa, Elsa _please_." She begs as I circle her areola with my finger.

I chuckle deeply into her ear, her body jerking beneath mine. "That's it." I hiss, "beg me." I give her nipple a little pinch before sliding my hand down lower, moving my body to the side slightly as I glide over her abdomen, her muscles rippling beneath my touch.

"Fuck, Elsa!" She moans as I tiptoe my fingers through her curls and finally, finally dip them between her legs.

"I love the way you say my name." I growl into her ear, my voice intentionally low, "such a good girl."

If she was wet before, it was nothing compared to how drenched she is now. I groan myself, I still can't believe this is all my doing, that this is all for me. I run a single finger over her slit, her hips buck and rock below my touch, her hand finding purchase in my hair. I bring another finger into play, running them both through her folds before bringing them up to slide around her clit.

"Elsa!" She screams and bucks so violently we almost fall off the desk.

"So wet." I purr and tug her earlobe with my teeth, "all this for me?"

" _Yessss_." She hisses, "fuck yes, all for you." She grabs my face and connects our lips, her tongue probing my mouth as my fingers slip inside and start stroking her inner walls. Her head snaps back as she moans, I can feel her muscles clenching around my fingers. "Only y-you can m-make me feel this way." She admits, panting into my mouth.

Her admission surprises me, and I pause for a moment. "Really?" I ask, startled at her confession.

I look into her eyes, and watch as the haze of arousal clears slightly, "yes, Elsa." Her hands slide around to clasp my face, my fingers still buried deep inside her, but I forget to keep moving them under the intensity of her gaze. "God, it's taken me these last six months to build up the courage to tell you… but I like you Elsa… really, _really_ like you."

Suddenly everything stops, I freeze again, my heart thumping rapidly against my chest, my breath catches in my lungs once more, my mind whirling, I'm dumbstruck. Me. She really, really likes _me_?

Then, those synapses in my brain start firing again and I'm absolutely ravishing her, my fingers are moving within her at a punishing pace, my mouth locked on hers and I'm trying to convey without words, just how much she means to me.

I feel her getting close and just before she can come, I remove my fingers from within her, she groans in protest but then her eyes widen as I begin to bring those digits up to my mouth. They're almost there when she grabs my wrist and – with her eyes locked on mine – wraps her lips around one of my fingers.

I watch as her head bobs, her mouth tasting and sucking and then I realise, she's left the other one for me. I copy her movements and suck my other finger into my mouth, tasting her on my tongue, I groan, she's delicious and this, this is so sinfully erotic it really should be illegal.

She pulls my wrist away and reconnects our lips, not only can I taste her on her tongue, I can still taste myself, and holy fuck, I think I'm going to die.

Regrettably, I pull away from her and begin to kiss my way down her body, I _need_ to taste her at the source.

I slide off the desk, she's on her back, her breasts heaving, face flushed, skin slick with sweat. Her eyes are so dark right now, so wonderfully dilated that I find myself regretting my decision to get off her. But then, my eyes travel down her body, to those rusty curls, her legs are spread, she's open for me, I watch curiously as a bead of sweat slips down her thigh, mingling with the slick sluices that have dribbled out of her core, I dive in and capture it with my tongue before it drops onto the already soaked desk.

I grab her hips and pull her closer to the edge before lowering myself onto my knees again and positioning myself between her legs. I run my palms along the inside of her thighs, and then use my thumbs to open her up for me. Her scent is so strong, I'm pretty sure I'm drooling in anticipation, she's swollen and pink and those beautiful petals are winking at me.

The first swipe of my tongue has her bucking roughly and I put pressure on her abdomen to try and hold her down. She's screaming name, I can hear it loud and clear despite her thighs pressing against the sides of my head like earmuffs, muting all other sounds so all I can hear is her.

Her hands are in my hair again, gripping me tight, it only spurs me on as I wriggle my tongue within her. I drink my fill, and slide the appendage up further until I can feel that hardened nub beneath my mouth. I wrap my lips around her clit and suck, bringing my fingers back up, I enter her with two, I'm still in awe of how easily they slide in, despite how tight she is.

Anna is crying out, but her words aren't making sense, she's bucking and writhing with complete abandon as I continue to play her like an instrument, creating the most wonderful harmony of notes I've ever heard.

She's getting louder now, her voice keeps breaking, the pitch rising, her entire body is trembling, her grip so tight I can feel my scalp lifting, and I _know_ she's about to come.

"Elsa!" She screams, _loudly_ , her voice reverberating off the concrete walls, her body locks up as her inner walls clench around my fingers, suctioning them in place.

I keep fluttering them within her, my tongue still flicking her clit, holding her there as long as I can. I feel her starting to come down, but instead of stopping or even slowing, I pick up my pace again.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck." She chants religiously. "Elsa, Elsa, Elsa!" She comes again, and still I stay.

I pull my fingers away as begin to lap up the moisture that follows them, I feel like I'm drowning in Anna's essence, but at the same time I'm parched and it's only her that can quench my thirst. I delve my tongue deep within her, twisting it before bringing it out to flick at her clit and then diving back in again.

One of her hands leaves my head, I find myself missing the pressure, the eagerness and desperation, but then I feel her grasp my hand, intertwining our fingers and suddenly it feels all the more romantic.

I wrap my free hand around her thigh and bring it up to pinch the bundle of nerves above my mouth, she's bucking wildly and it's all I can do just to hold on. Her breath starts hitching again, the hand that's holding mine tightens its grip, her nails digging into my skin, but this time she's silent. She's trembling, her back arching so high that the only thing touching the desk is her shoulders and head, her heels are digging into my spine and I know she's right there, right on the edge, and I know, gods I know, this one is going to be big.

Finally, _finally_ , she begins to tumble, instead of screaming out like before, she sucks in a breath and holds it, her body locked up so tight I couldn't move away, even if I wanted to. Warm molten honey gushes into my awaiting mouth and spills out, dribbling down my cheeks, I can't drink it all. She finally releases that breath, it comes out as a long, drawn out almost wail, tight and forceful, as if it was being pushed out rather than a conscious utterance by the redhead.

She's shaking as she just flops bonelessly onto the desk, her eyes are shut and there's tears on her cheeks, her chest is rising and falling as if she's just run a marathon and the hand that's holding my own just goes slack.

I move my fingers away from her body and slide my tongue up her slit, flicking her clit once, she bucks and makes a high-pitched noise, _oversensitive_ , I figure. _Okay, enough now, Elsa, enough._ I tell myself and reluctantly pull my head away from her body. I slowly pepper butterfly kisses up her torso, soothing not exciting, avoiding the areas that might be too sensitive as I do my best to lie next to her on the desk, thank goodness, it's one of Weselton's old ones, that man has a thing for being over the top… _overcompensating_ , my mind chimed in.

She curls up to my side as I softly wipe the tears from her face and stroke my hands through her sweaty hair. I want nothing more than to lean down and kiss her, but she's barely breathing right now, so I figure that it's best to wait, I'd hate to suffocate her.

"You okay?" I ask tentatively a few glorious moments later, I'm worried I may have gone too far, done too much too soon, and I didn't want to upset her in any way.

"Mhmm." She hums and nods as those teal orbs finally start to open again. "Wow, Elsa, that was…. _wow_." Her eyes are glistening, her smile crinkling them at the sides and I just can't help myself, I lean in and press my lips to hers, soft and slow, and I wonder if she realises how much she means to me.

Anna leans into the kiss as she rolls onto her side, one of her arms draping over my body before she begins to climb on top of me. I shift a little, giving us more room, so I'm in the middle of the desk and less at risk of falling off.

Her lips leave mine and begin to pepper down my jawline and over to my ear. I reach up to tangle my hands in her hair as it drapes down around us like a flaming curtain of silk. Her tongue trails along the shell of my ear before sliding back down as she sucks the lobe into her mouth. " _Anna_." I breathe as my back arches into her body, our breasts pressing together, skin to skin, the warmth she's generating is incredible.

She then leads a meandering path down my neck, sucking on the skin as she goes, and I begin to wonder how many hickies I'll have to hide… not that I mind in slightest.

I had become so lost in pleasuring her, that my own desires had been forgotten in place of making her come, over and over again. It was only when her hands cupped my breasts and she began rubbing her thumbs over my nipples that all that heat came flooding back and now I'm on fire. I feel over-sensitised, her every touch is setting me aflame, every kiss is making me groan and I'm rubbing my thighs together just to try and get some friction.

Anna, the goddess that she is, seems to realise my plight, one of her hands leaves my breast and starts to skitter down my torso, her nails leaving read marks as she makes her way down my body. Soon they are tiptoeing through the curls at the apex of my legs and I'm suddenly holding my breath in anticipation.

I'm worried she's going to take it slow, tease me like I did to her, and I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out, I'm so close already. But thankfully, she's merciful, she leans down and kisses me hard as she entered me with two fingers and begins to work them within my body. I break the kiss to throw my head back and moan, "yes, oh god, _yes_ , Anna!" I cry, arching and writhing below her.

Whatever she's doing to me down there, it's like she has magic fingers, I've never felt anything so incredible before, maybe it's because it's Anna who's touching me or maybe it's because she's had a lot of practice, I don't really know but _god_ , she is incredible.

I can feel myself reaching precipice embarrassingly fast, but Anna doesn't seem to mind, if anything, it seems to spur her on even more. Her lips are now sucking on my breast, three fingers are working within me, fluttering and grazing until she suddenly finds that one special spot inside of me and presses down.

"Fuck!" I blurt loudly, god the things she's doing to me! Then, just when I thought it couldn't get any better, she uses her thumb to run circles around my clit before pushing down on it and just like that, I'm gone.

My body locks place as my orgasm hits me hard, I see stars before my eyes as I grasp the end of the table above my head, my knuckles blanching as I grip it tight, my head twisting to the side as I screw my eyes shut and my mouth opens in a silent scream, which then turns into an audible one when she bites down on my nipple, her name tearing from my lips, " _An-na_!"

I buck lightly and squirm as she removes her fingers from within me, my body still sensitive from my high, she's grinning at me with pride as she bends her neck and kisses me deeply. I sigh into her mouth, I still can't believe that Anna is kissing me, _me,_ Elsa Winters of all people, let alone fucking me senseless in the old supply closet.

"God Anna, that was… you were…" I'm lost for words as I brush her hair behind her ear, our noses touching, our breaths mingling from our close proximity. I'm pretty sure I've died and gone to heaven.

Anna chuckles lowly, her eyes glinting playfully as she leans in to whisper in my ear. "It's funny how you think I'm done with you already." She husks and then bites the lobe, tugging on it with her teeth before releasing it and moving to suck on the skin just behind my ear.

"Ugh." Is all I can manage in reply, that heat beginning to build again as she gently strokes the fire within me.

She begins kissing her way down my body again, teasing me this time as she avoids the swell of my breasts and trails her tongue between them instead. She nips playfully at the underside of my bosom, before sucking that patch of skin into her mouth, another mark, another claim. I arch into her touch, trying to chase her lips as she begins to retreat.

Her hands are slowly trailing down my shoulders, skimming over the top of my arms before she clasps my wrists and pushes them above my head, pinning them in place. "Ah, _Anna_." I pant, this girl seems to know all of my weak spots.

She switches her hold, so she can grasp my wrists with one hand as she uses a single finger to make a new path back down my arm and over my neck. My throat bobs as I swallow harshly, barely breathing, I squirm with eagerness.

Anna's hovering above me, a wicked, teasing glint in her eyes as she rolls her hips into mine. " _Ooh_." I mewl, my fingers curling in her grasp. She leans down, her lips barely a breath away from mine, she lets them brush briefly before moving back, I try to follow the movement, but with arms pinned, I can barely raise my head.

She's smirking again and moving back in, kissing me firmly this time, I open my mouth for her tongue but Anna – the wicked tease – is keeping her distance, her mouth open panting into mine, but not quite close enough to make contact. She chuckles and retreats once more, I was beginning to regret teasing her before, she's clearly had more practice at it than I have.

She leans back in, this time allowing her tongue to swirl around in my mouth before licking the back of my teeth and taking my bottom lip between hers, nibbling on it before pulling back and releasing it, I suck it back into my own mouth, her taste lingering on my tongue, so delicious, so heavenly.

The heat between my legs is virtually scolding now, burning my core and thighs, I can smell myself, and I know she can too. She's rolling her hips into mine, delighting in the way it makes me buck and arch and moan, my arms still pinned above my head. I'm almost begging her again, she's got me so hot, so worked up, I don't think I've ever felt this wanted before.

Anna shuffles down my body, kissing the length of my neck, pulling at the already sensitive skin with her teeth as she slowly kisses her way to my chest. Her mouth is lingering just above my hardened nipple, she looks up at me, keeping eye contact and flicks her tongue over the nub.

" _Fuck_ , Anna." I groan. Her tongue retreats and then, she blows cold air over my nipple, I arch so high I'm almost worried she'd fall off me. "Gods, Anna, _please_. Please stop teasing me." I beg, my core is throbbing painfully now, my head dizzy with arousal, I can barely make sense of my surroundings, the only thing that's clear to me is _Anna_ and everything Anna is doing to me.

She merely smirks at me and moves over to give the other nipple the same treatment. I've been so distracted by her ministrations, that I haven't even paid attention to where her spare hand was until she's entering me roughly with two fingers. " _Fuck_!" I cry and buck so forcefully she tips forward, almost losing her balance.

Anna's laughing as she removes her fingers, bringing them up to her mouth and sucking those glistening digits clean. "Ugh." I grunt half scolding, half groan, "you're a minx."

She bites her lip and moves her mouth until it's resting beside my ear, "only for you." She growls and then thrusts inside me again, her palm rubbing against my clit as she slides her fingers in and out, I can't even tell how many she was using this time, all I know, is how close I am and how amazing it feels to be so deliciously filled.

My relief however, appears to be short lived. Her fingers withdraw again, and I'm growling at her in frustration, I'm so close to reaching down there and finishing myself off, I really can't take much more of this. Anna seems to have read my mind, the hand that was pinning my wrists tightens momentarily, warning me not to move them. "Anna, please, _please_ Anna!" I beg breathlessly, I barely recognise my own voice with how desperate and pleading it is.

"What do you want Elsa?" The little minx asks me, her tone frustratingly light and inquisitive.

"Gah! Y-you know what I want." I cry and rock my hips below her, trying to get her to finish me off at last.

Anna's sitting up in my lap, her hands release my wrists as she brings them both to my chest, softly cupping my breasts, her thumbs rolling over my nipples lightly. It's a glorious sight to behold, her freckled breasts are swaying slightly as she moves, her nipples standing at attention, her toned stomach speckled with sweat, her heated core resting over my abdomen, I can't help but moan at the sight as my eyes drink her up greedily.

"I'm afraid I don't, why don't you tell me, Elsa?" Anna teases lightly, god that girl is going to kill me.

"Anna, _please_." I beg, I can't believe how needy I'm sounding.

She leans forward, her arms bracketing my head, her nose brushing against mine. "Please what?"

I growl again, scrubbing my face in embarrassment, is she really going to make me say it? "Ugh, please Anna, _please_ , fuck me! M-make me come!" I cry desperately, this girl really is going to be the death of me.

"Good girl." She husks in my ear and then thrusts three fingers in. I arch my back, my head twisting to the side, my hands come up to tangle in her hair as I push her down my body until her mouth is positioned just above my dripping core.

She locks eyes with me and flicks her tongue out to circle around my clit before pressing down on it and sucking it into her mouth.

I was done for.

I scream as an instant heat floods my body, the pressure so intense I think I'm about to pass out. I'm pulling at chunks of her hair, my whole body locking in place as I squirt all over her mouth and hands, Anna doesn't seem to mind though, she drinks up as much as she can, prolonging my high, with her tongue and fingers, and I feel like I'm going to die if she keeps going, and die if she stops.

I don't even know how long she holds me there for, it feels like an eternity though, and she only pulls away when I'm on the brink of passing out.

Anna flops down beside me, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, as I slip my eyes shut and just focus on breathing again. Everything around me is spinning, my body still twitching, and I'm being wracked with wicked aftershocks.

Her fingers slip through my hair, soothing me, helping me drift back down to earth. I hum in contentment, the world around us melting away, there are no bills or rent, no work or bosses or plans or emails, there's just us, just Elsa and Anna, and I never want to leave.

Slowly I open my eyes, the room is still spinning around me, but then, I see her hovering above me, her eyes soft with affection, her lips curled into a beautiful smile and I can just feel my heart stutter in my chest. "I love you." I whisper and then freeze as she stiffens in my arms. I can't believe how stupid I just was, that is not something you say to someone after fucking them in the basement at work, especially not when said person wasn't even in a relationship with you to begin with.

My eyes widen, and I began to backtrack. "I mean… I… I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have said th-" My panicked ramblings are suddenly cut off by a pair of lips pressing forcefully against my own.

Anna then pulls away and presses a finger to my mouth. "I love you too." She says ever so softly and then kisses me again and suddenly I'm floating and flying and soaring, my head's above the clouds, my heart racing, thumping gleefully in my chest, and I know, I know that this is heaven, right here, in Anna's arms and I never want to leave.

Slowly we break apart, Anna's smiling broadly at me, and I just have to kiss her again, and again, and again until I have her panting into my mouth.

"Ugh. W-we should get back to work." She says hazily.

I feel a sudden heat flood my face as I look around the room, everything comes crashing back to reality. "Fuck. Work!" I splutter in embarrassment, as I scrub my face with my hands. "I can't believe we just did that… here… anyone could have walked in." I let out a breathy, nervous laugh, so much for me being the quiet, invisible, good girl who never does anything remotely risky.

"Mhmm." Anna purrs and rolls her hips into mine, I gasp sharply, I'm still so sensitive. "We did." She kisses me again before rolling her body up and sliding off the desk. She holds out her hand and helps me up, the room begins to swim again, and I have to quickly grasp her shoulders to keep me from toppling over.

"Dizzy?" She laughs, I just gave her a pointed look and rest my head against her forehead. Anna places her hands on my hips as I slide off the desk and into her arms, which ends up being a good thing because my knees refuse to lock, and I almost fall to the ground. "I really did a number on you, huh?"

"Shut up." I grouse and then screech as she smacks my ass playfully.

"Make me." She challenges, those eyes glinting mischievously at me again.

I fist the back of her hair and pull her in, open mouthed, prepped to kiss her, only to pause just before our lips could brush. I keep my hands holding tight to the strands beneath my fingers as she tries to jerk forward – this is payback.

I smirk as she growls at me as I teasingly slide one finger through those slick folds between her legs. She jerks at my touch and sucks in a mewling breath. I chuckle and release her before walking over to where our clothes lay, thrown haphazardly on the floor.

Anna's still standing at the desk, her eyes glazed, and her face flushed. Picking up both of our clothes, I walk back over to her and kiss her briefly before pushing her items into her hands. "We'd better get dressed." I say, "I'd hate for someone to come looking for us."

Anna blinks once, twice and then she seems to snap out of her daze. She pokes her tongue out at me, which I catch between my lips before it has a chance to retreat. "Ugh." She groans. "Clothes. Dressed. Can't get caught." She grunts, but then contradicts herself by pulling me closer and kissing me again.

With much regret I break the kiss and step back a pace, breathless and panting I murmur; "you're coming home with me tonight." I then got the pleasure of watching her face light up, as if the sun had taken residence inside her soul, she was glowing… now we just have to get through the rest of the day.

Getting dressed takes much longer than it should, my eyes keep being drawn to her body and the absolute travesty that it is to see it being covered up. Kisses were stolen in between layers of clothing, hands still eager to touch, mouths still craving a taste, but somehow, god somehow, we manage it… barely.

When we were both fully clothed – albeit rather rumpled – I move closer to run my fingers through her copper locks, smoothing out the strands in attempt to hide our little dalliance – although it wouldn't take long for the other staff to figure it out, we _are_ both covered in hickies.

She cups my jaw softly and draws my mouth towards hers, kissing me tenderly, lovingly and I can't hold back my sigh, nothing had ever felt so right.

There was a sudden noise in the stairwell and we jump apart, startled as my heart thumps loudly in my chest, someone was opening the door.

"Kristoff!" Anna squeaks, her face ablaze, I'm pretty sure mine is rivalling hers.

Kristoff just stands there, stunned as his eyes flick between the two of us. "You!" He says looking at Anna, his finger pointing towards her, "and you!" His eyes are penetrating mine, I look away shyly and tuck my hair behind my ear, thanking every deity under the sun that he chose _now_ to walk in and not minutes before.

"Well, it's about time!" He shouts, grinning broadly as he strides towards us, pulling Anna and I into a crushing, but awkward hug. "It smells in here." He says after a beat, sniffing the air, "and why is the table wet…" He trails off as his gaze shifts to Anna's neck and then back to mine, "you know what… don't answer that." He chuckles as he released us, I don't think my face could get any redder than it is right now, and I'm suddenly wondering if it was possible to sink into the floor. "Weselton is looking for you, Anna, he needs those supplies you came down here for." There was a lit to Kristoff's voice, as if he knew what we'd been doing down here the entire time, and oh my god, I hope he hadn't been listening from behind the door.

Anna's face turns redder than a sunburnt tomato as she scratches the back of her neck. "Heh. Sorry. I err… got a little… distracted." She replies, a twinkle in her eye as she bites her lip coyly.

We both rush out of the room before Kristoff could say anything else on the matter, the 'supplies' forgotten once again. The moment we're alone in the stairwell, Anna pushes me against the wall, her lips crushing mine as she kissed me fervidly. "Your place. Tonight." She reminds herself distractedly as she pushes off the wall and begins to walk back up the stairs.

It takes me a moment or two to realise that I should be following her, but it's not my fault, I was too distracted by that ass, dipping from side to side as she climbed the steps… the end of the day couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

 **A/N Sooooo... what'd you think...**


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise! I was so adamant about NOT making a second chapter, but you guys practically begged me and so, here it is! Another chapter of smut, smut and more smut with a little bit of fluff thrown in for good measure. I would also like to thank my biggest fan (she knows who she is) for being my muse and inspiring me to write this chapter and some of the... ugh... scenes within it. Thanks, Kjaere 3  
Anywhooooo I have wasted two seconds of your valuable reading time, so let's get on with the show!  
Enjoy, and as always, please review! I love hearing what you guys think!

* * *

" _Anna_!" I scream at the top of my lungs as yet another orgasm rips through my body. I never used to be so loud, not until she came along, it's like she's unleashed this whole new side of me, one that likes to dominate and be heard above everything else. I'm mildly worried about what my neighbours think, although they're probably just happy I'm fucking someone other than myself for a change.

Anna laughs as she collapses onto the bed beside me, her body drenched in sweat, her hair a complete mess as it clings to her face. She's still laughing as she rolls back on top of me, her hands stroking my cheek. "Well that was a big one." She comments with pride, smirking as she kisses the tip of my nose. "Happy anniversary." She adds with a smile as she presses her lips to mine, a clock chimes midnight in the background.

"A very happy anniversary indeed." I chuckle as I slide my hands over her shoulders, down her arms and grasp her wrists, smirking at her as I twist and flip our positions.

I pin her hands above her head, I know she loves it when I restrain her, just as she knows I love it when she does the same to me. I change my hold so I'm pinning her with one hand, my legs straddling her body as I lean off to the side and open the bedside draw.

Reaching in, I pull out a silken scarf and watch as her eyes widen with glee, first I wrap it around her wrists before pulling it tight and tying her to the bedframe. She moans below me, excited by what's to come.

Satisfied that she can't pull free, I release my grip on her and skim my nails over the insides of her wrists and forearm, she squirms in anticipation, the skin highly sensitive to the lightest of touches. I sit up straight and look down at her, her pupils are blown wide, her breath hitching as she pants wantonly, and I haven't even started with her yet.

She looks so vulnerable, she's completely at my mercy, I'm free to do whatever I want with her and I have no idea where to start. Behind the haze of arousal, I can see the trust and love and adoration in her eyes, I know she likes it like this, just as I do, she knows I'm in charge, she knows I'm about to have my way with her, but she also knows that I love and respect her and all she has to do is say the word and I'll stop, I love her too much to hurt her.

I place my hands either side of her head and slowly lower myself down, our noses brush, her mouth opens in anticipation for my lips, but I pull away before they can touch, teasing her is my favourite pastime. The more I tease, the more worked up she gets, the more I taunt her, the more I pull away, the _harder_ she comes, and if I get it right and deny her time and time again, just when she's on the brink, her release is so intense she just locks up and goes silent for many glorious moments and then, she just passes out.

I lower myself again, her neck is straining as she tries to lift her head high enough to meet my mouth, but the higher she lifts, the further I pull back until she slumps back down on the pillows, growling lowly in her throat, only then do I duck my head enough for our lips to meet. I kiss her hard, she just starts to reciprocate, a moan building low in her chest, and I pull away. I shift further forward, rocking on my knees, my breasts swaying in front of her eyes, I delight in the way they bulge and follow the sway of my bosom, she's a very visual person, my Anna, but sound is what she responds to best.

I lean down, my mouth barely resting above the shell of her ear as I consciously begin to breathe heavier, more audibly, because I know what the sound of my voice does to her. "You're mine, Anna." I husk and then smirk at the full body jerk it earns me.

I graze my teeth over the lobe before lathing it with my tongue and sucking it into my mouth, she groans pleasurably, her back arching off the bed. "You have no idea what you do to me." I growl, making her eyes roll back in her head, "how much you make me want you, how much I want to touch you, I don't think you know how hard it is for me to stop." I bite on the skin just below her ear, Anna gasps sharply, her thighs bracketing below me.

I lift myself a little and pause when my mouth is positioned just above her own. I lean in, our lips brushing with the barest of touches, her tongue flicks out to meet mine and I pull back suddenly. "Uh-uh." I chide and sit up, so she can see the stern look I've fixed to my face, "I'm in control here, not you. Touch me again and I'll stop." I command with a royal air, she knows I'm queen when it comes to the bedroom and she's my little princess.

"I'll be good! I promise!" She blurts, I love how desperate she is, so needy.

I lean back in, this time giving attention to the opposite ear. "Good girl." I purr and then bite back a growl as she moans deeply at the praise, I know it makes her head spin. I blow warm breath over her ear and feel her shiver bodily below me, she's panting heavily, and I haven't even touched her yet.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to touch you, how much I wanted to see you come undone below me, above me, _around_ me. I had so many fantasies about us, about the things I could do to you, and the things you could do to me." I shift to rest on one arm as I use my spare hand to draw lines across her chest, skittering from one clavicle to the next. "You were such a tease to me back then, I bet you didn't even know. Every time you wore one of those tiny little skirts, much too short for regulation, all I wanted to do was push you against the nearest flat surface and hitch the flimsy piece of fabric up and take you right then and there." I roll my hips into hers, our bodies brushing as she moans, her eyes slipping shut only to open again seconds later.

"I-I knew." She pants, "I knew, I w-wore them just for you." Her admission makes my head spin, _she knew_ , she knew what she was doing to me and instead of putting me out of my misery she continued to tease me day in and day out.

She was going to pay dearly for that.

"Every time I touched myself, you were the one I was thinking of. It wasn't my hand pleasuring me, it was yours. You made me so hot, so wet, when I came, it was your name alone on my lips." I begin to trail my tongue down her neck, stopping as I reach her pulse point before biting on it and pulling the skin away from her throat with my teeth, I then release it before sucking that same patch into my mouth, leaving an angry red welt in its place.

"Did you think about me when you were fucking yourself, Anna? Did you imagine me behind those lids of yours? My fingers moving within you, my hands teasing your skin." I ask inquisitively, even though I already know the answer.

" _Yes_." She hisses which then becomes a choked cry when my mouth latches onto her nipple. "It was always you."

"What was I doing to you?" I had to know, I wanted to hear from her own lips, just how much she thought of me, how often she fantasized about us together, what I did to her in her dreams.

"You… you blindfolded me." She begins to answer distractedly, her mind in some far-off place, caught between fantasy and reality. "You tied me to the bed, just like this."

I pull myself away from her body, smirking as I sit up, "blindfolded, huh?" Her eyes widen even more, and I swear her pupils blew right up, they're so wonderfully dark, there's almost no colour left. I chuckle wickedly as I lean over her once more and reach back into that open draw. I pull out a second scarf, biting my lip as she struggles to breathe, every inhalation hitching as she practically vibrates below me. "Lift your head." I command and then smile when she complies immediately. I wrap the scarf around her eyes a few times before tying it off at the side. "Such a good girl."

"Fuck, Elsa." She breathes, barely able to contain herself, her wildest fantasies coming to fruition.

I chuckle lowly, right beside her ear, feeling the tremor that races through her body. "When you touched yourself, was it me that was touching you, or were you imagining that _you_ were touching _me_?" I ask right into the shell of her ear.

"Ugh, b-both." She stammers, her chest rising and falling erratically.

I skim my hand down her neck, applying a little pressure as I repeat her words back to her, "' _both'_ ", I slide my palm over her chest, using my nail to scratch at her straining nipple. "Did you use a toy on me?"

Anna let out a shuddering breath, her back arching into my hand as I pinch her peak between my finger and thumb. "Y-yes." She admits, I can feel the heat from her face on my cheek where it's pressing against her own.

"Did I scream your name as I came?" I ask her as I sit up in her lap, cupping her breasts in my hands, hefting them up and together, my core dripping on her abdomen, I'm sure it's burning her with the amount of heat it's producing.

Anna blushes vividly as she shakes her head from side to side, "no." She confesses quietly as if she is ashamed at her admission. "Y-you never spoke to me at work, so I never heard your voice in my head."

I suddenly stop toying with her breasts, a sharp pang of guilt flooding my body, "oh." I murmur sadly, I never knew she felt that way, something I would have to make up for. "I'm sorry." I say dropping my act momentarily as I tilt forward and kiss her softly, lovingly, an apology on my lips.

"Don't be." She says with a grin, "it makes being with you all the more special." She lifts her head, and this time I oblige her request, meeting her lips with my own before pulling away and clearing my throat.

"Good." I state firmly, getting back into character, "because if I have it my way, mine will be the only voice you hear for the rest of your life…"

 _Oh, crap_. That kinda, sorta, maybe sounded a bit like a proposal, it wasn't meant to come out that way, but I couldn't deny the thrill it sent through me.

Anna's breath hitches below me and holds, her mouth parting in surprise, neither of us moving or even daring to breathe as my words reverberate in our heads.

My mind is whirling, trying to figure out how best to brush it off. I had meant what I said, I love her with all my heart and I'd be lying if I said I hadn't dreamt of marrying her, but it was too soon and really, _really_ not the right time to propose, and now I'm terrified she's going to run all the way to the North Mountain just to get away from me.

"Elsa wait, stop!" She suddenly says, I can feel her shaking below me and I'm sure this is the end. "Untie me, t-take these off." She sounds… different, a good different maybe, I can't tell what it is I'm hearing in her tone, panic? excitement? I really don't know.

I nod my head, forgetting that she can't see me, my voice stuck in my throat as I bring my hands up to untie her wrists. I'm shaking as my fingers stumble with the knots, I know the moment she's free she's going to push me off and demand an explanation or run or both. I'm terrified I've just royally fucked things up, _god_ , one year on and I still can't control my mouth around her.

As soon as her hands are free she pulls the blindfold off and throws it aside. I'm panicking, fighting back the tears in my eyes, trying to ignore the way my heart is clenching, its right on the verge of shattering and I'm not sure I can take the rejection.

Anna sits up, her chin is trembling, her eyes are glassy – yet crystal clear, the arousal gone from those orbs as she tries to meet my own. I look away from her, my head dropping as a single tear rolls down my face.

I'm still sitting in her lap, so I move to get off her, but her arm wraps around my waist, pulling me back in. My breath hitches as her hand comes up to wipe that tear away, she's being so gentle with me that it physically hurts.

"Elsa look at me." She pleads with tears in her eyes, her hand now resting on my chin, lifting my head back up, but I keep my gaze downward. "Elsa, _please_." She begs, and so, I look up, because, well _anything_ for her.

She locks her eyes on mine, searching within them, I feel like she's boring into my soul, her gaze is so intense that I want to look away, but I can't, I owe her this. "Did you mean that? What you just said about... about... the rest of my life?" She asks hesitantly, shyly, she's scared, I know she is, I've gone and scared her off.

My voice still won't work so I duck my head again and nod slowly. "Y-yes." I finally manage to whisper, it's so soft I'm surprised she even heard me. "I'm so sorry Anna, I-I shouldn't have said that, it was so stupid of me. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you, but I understand if you want me to go." I can't stop the tears as they fall from my eyes, I just fucked up the best thing that has ever happened to me.

I'm suddenly surprised when soft lips are pressing against mine, I'm so shocked that I can't even respond, so I just sit there frozen as she pulls away. "Ask me." She says in all seriousness, her eyes showed no waver, no hesitance or uncertainty.

"What?" I breathe out, I'm sure I've misheard her, she couldn't have meant what she said.

She smiles at me sweetly, there's so much love and happiness and promise in that look that I feel my own heart stutter in response. She brushes my hair back from my face, her fingers softly grazing my cheeks as she leans in and presses her lips to mine again, "ask me." She whispers against my mouth and I can feel the smile on her lips.

One of her hands trails down my arm until she reaches my hand that's hanging limply by my side. I'm numb, my body is tingling and I'm not really sure what is happening. She clasps my left hand in her right and brings it up to her lips, kissing my ring finger as she smiles again and rubs the spot with her finger and thumb. "Ask me." She says for a third time, her eyes swimming with tears, awaiting the right moment to break their banks.

I let out an unsteady breath, I'm panting for an entirely different reason now and I can't stop my body from shaking as I reach down and pick up her left hand in my own. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath, before letting it out and slowly opening my eyes again as I nervously whisper, "marry me."

"I thought you'd never ask." She sighs in reply and then kisses me with so much love, so much passion and fervour that it's all I can do just to keep up.

My mind is whirling, my heart is racing and I'm a heaving, sobbing mess. I can't believe that _that_ just happened, it's simply too good to be true, I must be dreaming, or I've died and gone to heaven because there's no way, no fucking way this is real.

We're having trouble keeping the kiss going, we're crying and shaking and laughing, clutching onto each other as we pull apart and rest our foreheads together, our hands clasped tightly between us. "I don't have a ring." I blurt stupidly, of course I don't have a ring, who the hell proposes during sex?

Anna snorts out a laugh, "as if I care." She says and then kisses me again, over and over until she somehow ends up on top of me, her body pressing into mine as she rocks back and forth, her clit rubbing against my own as I clasp her hips and pull her into me, harder, faster until we both just _shatter_.

She rolls off me again, panting and laughing, we're both still dumbstruck at what just happened, "who the hell proposes during sex?" I muse aloud, scoffing at myself as the reality finally comes crashing down upon me.

Anna chuckles and rolls onto her side, propping her head up with one hand as she slings the other one as well as her leg across my body. "You do, apparently." She teases and kisses my shoulder as her fingers dig into my sides.

"I didn't mean to!" I squeal in defence as she tickles me mercilessly. "It just… came out." I reach over to her and pull her in close until her head is resting on my chest, directly over my heart.

Anna chuckles and then sighs, "you meant it though, didn't you? You meant that you wanted to be with me forever?" She looks up at me, our eyes meet, and I smile.

"Yes." I reply with ease as I kiss the top of her head. "I would have asked you a year ago if I could have, but I kind of thought that might have been a little too soon." I joke as her hands stroke my arm affectionately, she's so wonderful to me, so sweet and loving, I could stay like this forever.

Anna snorts again and begins laughing loudly, "maybe." She agrees, "but I probably would have said 'yes'."

I sit up suddenly and look at her disbelievingly, "really?" I ask, my eyebrows raised, my tone doubtful.

"Yes." She laughs and then covers her face with her hands, I can still see the blush that's settled in her cheeks.

"What ever did I do to deserve you?" I murmur as I pull her hands away from her face replacing them with my own as I lean in and kiss her softly. "I love you Anna."

"I love you even more." She replies and then wraps her arms around me, holding me tight, her hands stroking through my hair.

I pull away and clasp her wrists again, biting my lip to supress my smirk as I push her back down onto the bed. "Let's pick up where we left off, shall we?" Her face flushes as she groans, allowing me to tie her wrists to the bed again.

I find the second scarf where it landed on the floor and place it back over her eyes as I then move to straddle her waist and slide my hands back down until they're over her straining chest again.

I run the full length of my finger over her nipple, delighting in the way it rises to attention at my touch. I then lean down to latch my lips onto her neck, nipping and sucking at the skin as I mark her as my own.

"Mmm," Anna hums in contentment, biting her lip as she strains against the bonds that hold her down.

I continue to kiss her neck and chest, meandering my way down until I reach the swell of her bosom, I trail my tongue around each mound, teasing her again, careful not to touch the actual breasts themselves. I reach the valley of her chest and lift my head, moving to the side until one of those straining peaks is just beneath my lips. I blow cold breath over her nipple, loving the way she shudders and mewls beneath me.

I don't let my lips touch her, however and move over to the other side, giving that nipple the same attention. "Fuck, Elsa, please!" She begs me, pushing her chest upwards, trying to get my mouth to wrap around that pink peak.

I smirk and pause, making sure she can feel my breath breezing over her chest, and then, I lower my head and take that nipple between my teeth, biting on it and pulling back. She squeals in delight, her arms tugging at the scarf, I know she's wanting to tangle them in my hair, she always does.

I suck on the nub as I bring my hand up to toy with her other breast, I can feel her rocking below me, trying to find some friction, so I stop and pull both my head and hand away from her body. "Uh-uh." I chide, "don't think I can't feel that Anna." I warn her and then lean down, my breasts rubbing against hers as I glide my body up her own.

"S-sorry." She murmurs distractedly, "I'll stay still, I promise."

"Good girl." I husk and then suddenly enter her with two fingers only to pull them out just as fast, Anna's reaction seems to be caught between as squeal and a groan and it just ends up sounding like a sneeze instead.

She's tugging at the scarf holding her in place, she's beginning to lose control, mental acuity slipping further away as raw desire takes over and leaves her running on instinct alone. I bring those two fingers up to my mouth, but then think better of it, and place them on her lips instead. "Open." I command, and my digits slip into her mouth, she's learnt by now that she must only do as I say, so my fingers simply sit there, teasing her until I tell her to suck them clean.

I pull my hand away from her mouth and lean down to kiss her, tasting her on her tongue, she moans, her mouth chasing mine as I sit up again. I place my hands on her shoulders before gliding them down her chest, stopping just before I reach her breasts and then I move them back up again and then along her arms.

Anna's fighting with herself below me, her back is wanting to arch, to push herself into my hands, but she's also wanting to be a good girl and stay still for me. The look of concentration and determination on her face is utterly adorable, and so, I lean in and nip at her nose, loving how it crinkles in response.

I decide that it's time to give her a little reward for her good behaviour, I begin to pepper kisses that start from her ear, sliding down her neck, shoulders and chest, I press my lips to each pink peak before continuing my descent. She's shaking bodily now, my lips are just above that patch of rusty curls, she's panting and heaving, the smell of her arousal fills the air.

I nuzzle those curls with my nose, and then slip between her legs. I don't touch her yet, her thighs are quivering with anticipation, she's so incredibly wet and I still have trouble believing that this is all my doing, she's this wet, this hot and deliciously lost, all because of me.

I blow cold breath over her centre, delighting in the way she shudders and mewls, then at long last I drag my tongue from one end of her slit to the other, curling it to flick her clit before repeating the action again.

I know this light contact won't bring her to completion, I know she needs more, she needs the penetration, the concentrated pressure on her clit, but I'm not looking to give her, her high, not yet, I know she can take me teasing and as much as she complains, I know she loves it.

She's breathing staccato through her nose, her mouth clamped shut as she tries to keep still, but I can see her slipping, her hips keep trying to rise, but she catches herself just before they do, she's pulling so tight on the scarf that binds her to the bed I'm surprised it hasn't torn yet.

Without warning I thrust my fingers deep within her, hard and fast the way she likes it, I press my lips to her clit and suck on the nub and then she just snaps. She yells, her voice straining, her hips buck violently and I'm doing everything I can just to hold on. Her back arches so high that only her heels and shoulders remain on the bed and I can feel those walls around my fingers are just about ready to clamp down, and so, I remove them again.

She growls at me in frustration, she was so close.

"E-Elsa, please!" She begs, I've never heard her this desperate before, it sends a wonderful tingle down my spine, I love how much she needs me. "Don't stop, please don't stop!"

I move back up her body until I'm hovering over her, I lean in taking care not to touch her and then I husk, "I want you to come for me… now!" I thrust three fingers within her, my palm pressing against her clit, and she just… _shatters_ , her body locks up and everything stops. She doesn't breathe, she doesn't move, there's no noise coming from her at all.

I keep my fingers moving, fluttering them prolonging her high for as long as I can, she's so beautiful beneath me, so perfect. Her eyes are squeezed shut, I know they are I can see how her brows are furrowed, how the skin on her forehead is wrinkled, her mouth is open in a silent scream, her hands are gripping the scarf she'd tied to, she's clutching it so tight that all of her muscles are standing out in vivid relief. Her body is drenched in sweat, beads roll down her skin, saturating the sheets below her, the muscles clamped down around my fingers are still holding me tight, stuck in place until she completes her high.

So beautiful.

Suddenly she starts to shake and then a rumble begins in her chest, growing louder and louder until it just explodes, and she screams, louder than she's ever screamed before as her body jerks violently beneath my touch and then she just goes slack and flops back onto the bed.

Anna's panting heavily, she can barely breathe, I'm surprised she's getting any oxygen in her at all with the rapid rate of her inhalations. I slowly remove my fingers from within her, she jerks as they slide out and I can't help but run my hand over her clit as I glide it back up her body, she jerks again and whimpers, over sensitive now. I place soothing kisses on her forehead, running them down her cheek and neck as I stroke her hair from her face.

"You okay?" I ask some moments later as she just lays there, her body still twitching with aftershocks every now and then. She grunts and nods her head, her mind still lost in the clouds.

"Fuck, Els." She manages to pant, her voice barely audible between each heaving breath. "That was… _god_. That was something else."

I chuckle mischievously directly into her ear, low and gravelly, her breath hitches and she strains against her bonds again. "It's funny how you think I'm done with you already." I growl, repeating her words from a year ago. She groans in the back of her throat, her chest arching into the air, I roll myself on top of her again, taking one of those hardened nubs into my mouth, sucking on it as I swirl my tongue around the peak, delighting in the way it rises to attention again.

I kiss my way over to the other side and give that nipple the same treatment, my hands by her head, holding me up. She sighs softly, pressing her head into the pillow beneath it. I move my mouth away from her chest and lean forward before pressing my lips to hers, kissing her deeply for a few moments before pulling away, her bottom lip between my teeth which she then sucks into her own mouth as I release it.

I trail kisses down her chin and onto her neck, sucking more marks into place, her throat so red now that she'll have to wear a scarf to work today. I sit myself up in her lap and grasp her wrists, applying a little pressure before sliding my hands down her arms and back over her shoulders. I lean in and kiss her again as I cup one breast in my hand and run my thumb over her nipple, she hums in delight, her body is on fire beneath mine, the heat that is resonating between her legs is burning as it presses into my thigh.

I push my leg into her clit, loving the way it makes her arch beneath me, she whimpers as she grinds against my thigh, her body leaving a trail of wetness upon my limb. I moan as I shift and press my core into hers, our bodies grinding together, sliding with ease from the sweat and slickness that coats our flesh.

She's breathing rapidly again, sweet helpless noises play on her lips, mewls and whimpers, begging me to keep going, harder, faster, just the way she likes it. I can feel myself beginning to reach precipice, but I don't want to come yet, there's still so much I want to do to her, so much I have in mind.

So, I stop myself before I'm too far gone to care and lift myself up so that our breasts barely graze each other. Anna groans at the loss, her arms tugging on her binds forcefully as if she's trying to pull free. "Elsa, no, don't-don't stop, please!" She begs, and I almost dive right back in to finish us both off.

 _Almost_.

"Not yet." I tell her, my voice assertive as she trembles beneath me. "I'm not ready to be done with you yet. There's still so much I want to do, and I know you're going to love what I have in mind." I lean in and nibble on her earlobe, her breath hitching as she gasps when I bite it lightly, tugging on it with my teeth.

I sit back up again and I'm about to reach back into that draw and pull out a toy or two, but then another idea comes to mind and I smirk and then shift off her.

"E-Elsa?" She questions as I hop off the bed. "What… where?" She tries to say but she's clearly confused and can't form a single sentence right now.

I lean over and kiss her briefly, "stay here, I'll be right back." I reassure her, excited for what I'm about to do.

" _Stay_ … Elsa! I'm _tied_ to the bed! I _can't_ go anywhere." She says pointedly and then growls as I race from the room.

"Be right back!" I call and the run down to the kitchen.

It only takes me a few moments to get what I need and then I'm back in that room and laughing softly at the adorable pout Anna is currently wearing, I'm sure if her hands weren't bound she'd have them folded over her chest right now.

"Elsa." She whines and kicks her legs in defiance. "You can't just leave me here like that!"

I chuckle at her grumpy attitude, I know it's all just a ruse, secretly she loves it when I leave her hanging, quiet often I'll get her all worked up, bring her just to the brink of orgasm and then just leave her without completion as we head off to work. She's so frustrated all day, I see her legs rubbing together under the desk, I've even caught her touching herself in the toilets, unable to wait a moment longer, the throbbing pain in her core making it impossible for her to concentrate. But on the days where she does wait, she shoves me against the door the moment it's closed, ravishing me with such ferocity, all I can do is hold on and enjoy the ride, then, when I finally let her come, it's so big that she squirts everywhere and screams so loud the entire street can hear her.

I place the bowl I was holding on the bedside table and straddle her again, her body is absolutely thrumming beneath mine, I can feel her quivering in anticipation, she's got no idea what's coming next and that thought excites me more than anything. "I can do whatever I want with you." I growl as I tangle my hand in her hair and give it a tug. "You're entirely at my mercy and I know you wouldn't have it any other way."

I press my lips to hers, pushing my tongue into her mouth as she moans and melts into the kiss. With my hand that isn't still tangled in her hair, I reach across to the bowl and pick up a single ice cube, the frigid water cooling my fingers as I bring it over to her body.

I keep my lips locked on hers as I place the ice to her neck, she gasps loudly, breaking the kiss as she jerks beneath me. "Ah! Elsa!" She squeals as I lift it off her skin and replace it with my mouth, "oh fuck" Anna moans, the difference in temperatures is sure to be making her head spin.

She shivers bodily as I repeat the action on the other side, letting my tongue lathe the cold spot before sucking it into my mouth. Anna's fists are clenched tight around the scarf, her body warping as I trail the cube down her throat, my lips and tongue lapping up the wetness it leaves behind as it melts.

I pick up a new cube, releasing her hair as I sit up in her lap and place the ice in the dip of her neck and slowly slide it across one clavicle and then over to the next. "Oh, Elsa!" She cries, her nipples standing at attention as I move onto her chest, swirling the frozen water from one side of her body to the next, slowly moving further down until I reach the top of her breasts.

I skim the ice down the left side of her body, avoiding the swell of her chest, she squeals and laughs, she's very ticklish on her sides. Her stomach is clenching as I move the cube over her hip and onto her navel, she gasps when I reach her bellybutton and then leave the ice in there to melt, the water pooling and then dribbling out each time she takes a breath.

I grab a fresh cube and hold it between my fingers for a moment feeling them tingle from the cold, then, without warning, I place it right on top of one of her straining nipples. Anna's body lurches and then tries to curl up beneath me as I hold the ice to her straining peak. I then lower my head and take the opposite one in my mouth, loving the way she's moaning from the conflicting temperatures on her breasts.

Just before that cube melts away, I switch sides covering both the ice and her breast with my mouth and use my frozen fingertips to pinch and play with her other nipple. "Fuck! Elsa!" She cries, her back arching and lifting me as her head tilts back.

I suck up the water as it melts, the heat from my mouth thawing it rapidly, her hips are rocking beneath me, I can feel her rubbing her thighs together, desperate for some friction.

I pull away from her body and pick out another cube, my little stash slowly dwindling away, and pop it into my mouth, holding it on my tongue as it melts, some of the cold liquid dribbles out the sides and down my chin. I massage her breasts with my hands, warming them up with each stroke, each squeeze, Anna is so deliriously lost beneath me, I don't need to see her eyes to know how glazed over they'd be, I can tell just from the way she's breathing, by the way her body is reacting to my touch and by the wonderful melody of sounds that are playing from her lips.

The moment that ice is melted in my mouth, I lower myself, my hands bracketing either side of her head and I press my lips to hers. She shudders at how cold my tongue is, the muscle is almost numb as I swirl it around in her mouth.

I break the kiss and drag my tongue down her throat which bobs harshly as she swallows, "Elsa, oh god, Elsa." She's chanting religiously, I can't believe how deep her voice has become, the gravel of it sends wonderful tingles down my spine which then settle in my core, my own arousal suddenly making itself known.

I groan against her chest, feeling her shiver below me as she mewls so deliciously. I kiss my way down the valley of her breasts, delighting in the way they jiggle from side to side as she rocks trying to move my mouth closer to her peaks.

Her breath stutters as I move over her convulsing navel, the scent of her desire filling my nostrils as I breathe it in deeply. My mouth is hot again as it rests just in front of her dripping core, the sheets beneath her drenched in sweat and water and fluids, they'll probably need to be thrown out at this rate, a glorious thought that fills me with pride, she's soaking and it's all because of me.

I blow hot breath between her legs are wrap my arms around her thighs as her hips rise and she groans from above. I move in closer and drag my tongue up her slit, moaning as her taste coats the muscle, I wrap my lips around her clit and suck on it once, twice, a third time before moving back down to probe her inner walls.

She's clenching and pulsating within, her voice is hoarse as she cries out into the night, my name on her lips, as she calls out to every deity under the sun. I lick the length of her core a few more times before pulling my mouth away and reaching for some more ice.

I shift backwards a little and start to trail the cube upwards, starting at her ankle, her leg jerking as I move it up to the inside of her knee, her voice breaking as she squeals again. I then drag it further up, onto her thighs, my lips, teeth and tongue following the trail of water the cube is leaving.

The rate of her breathing increases the higher I get and then she stops completely as I reach the join of her thigh and core, she's expecting me to place it right against that searing heat, I know she is and as much as I intend to indulge her wishes, I'm not ready to finish her off just yet. So, I shift and repeat my actions on her other leg, she's growling in frustration, " _Elsa_." She grumbles, clearly dissatisfied with my decision to tease her further rather than sating her needs.

I simply laugh at her predicament, she's so worked up, so hot and needy, I know her core is throbbing painfully, I can see it when I look between her thighs, those swollen lips pulsating, searching for something to clamp down on, and there's not a damn thing she can do about it.

"Please, Elsa! _Please_!" She begs me, and I nip at the inside of her knee in response. "Fuck! God Elsa, just you wait until I get my hands on you! I'm going to deny you for a week straight!" She manages to whinge, though I know her threat is empty, out of the two of us, she's the impulsive one, the one with the least willpower, the one who can never wait, who rushes into everything head first and never likes to stop.

"You do that." I grouse in reply which earns me a frustrated groan that then turns into a moan as I slide a single finger through her dripping core, parting her lips for me. "Not complaining now, are we?" I chuckle as I reach for yet another ice cube, there's only two left, I need to make the most of these.

I blow on her again and then press my mouth against her core, lapping up the liquid that's spilling out before moving up to suck on her clit. She bucks and writhes, "yes!" She cries as I finally focus my attention where she's been needing it the most. I bring the cube up as I release her clit and replace my mouth with the ice. "Fuck!" She screams as I rub the frozen water over her throbbing nub. I pop the cube back into my mouth and begin to lap at her clit, the conflicting temperatures of hot and cold are driving her crazy as she strains so hard on her bonds that I hear the silky fabric begin to tear.

I grab the final piece of ice, it's half melted already with no others left to help keep it cool. I hold it between my fingers for a moment, once I'm satisfied they're cool enough I push the ice inside of her dripping core followed by two of my fingers. The ice melts instantly and Anna just explodes.

"El- _sa_!" She screams at the top of her lungs as her body lifts so high that only her feet and head are touching the bed. I keep my mouth locked on her clit, my fingers moving inside as her muscles bear down on me, her body is taut, her nipples straining to the ceiling, her toes curled in the sheets with her fingers wrapped around the scarf so tight that they've gone completely white.

Just as that orgasm begins to fade another one tears through her body, she barely had the chance to draw breath before she's holding it again, a strained cry is forming in her throat, but her mouth is clamped shut so tight it has no way of escaping. I hold her there for as long as I can, and I think I feel a third high surge through her, but her muscles are so tight I can barely tell when one orgasm ends and the next begins.

She starts to tremble and then her whole body just goes limp and she collapses bodily onto the bed, her limbs twitching on their own volition, but her head remains still. I remove my fingers and she doesn't even twitch, so I move off her and pull the blindfold from her eyes – they're closed and don't open when I stroke her face softly – she's passed out.

I untie her wrists and then snuggle up to her side, kissing her forehead tenderly as I run my hand through her hair, soothing her as best I can. I don't know if she can feel it, but I can't help but worry when I drive her to this point, she's half unconscious half awake, it's like she's in this catatonic state where she's semi-roused but she's not really here – the lights are on but nobody's home – so I stay, just in case she is aware of my presence.

She mumbles incoherently under her breath, I have no idea what she said but it's absolutely adorable and I just _have_ to kiss her for it. She hums happily and smiles, she's starting to come back down from the clouds.

I hold her closer, feeling her warm breaths breezing over my chest as I pepper her face with soothing kisses. As much as this girl calls to all the parts of me that want to claim and dominate her, the ones that come from a place of desire and pure animalistic need, she also calls to those parts of me that want to soothe and love and comfort, there is nowhere else I'd rather be than in her arms right now.

It takes a while, but she starts coming 'round, her eyelids slowly begin to flutter, her breathing picks up as she inhales my scent and she snuggles further into my arms, triggering the most wonderful fluttery feeling of butterflies in my heart. "I love you." I whisper softly against her temple and feel her smile beneath my fingertips that rest on her cheeks.

"Love you too Elsa." Is the almost inaudible reply that sweeps me off my feet.

"I didn't go too far did I?" I ask her, I know she trusts me and she knows I respect her and I know that her reactions should have been indication enough that she was enjoying what I was doing, but I guess I need that reassurance from her own lips, now that the high has worn off and that she's able to think clearly again. It takes a lot of trust to allow someone to tie you up and blindfold you like that, I had put her in a very vulnerable position and I just had to make sure I hadn't over-stepped any boundaries, I would hate myself if I did something she didn't like.

Anna scoffs in my arms then raises her head and lifts herself until she can kiss me softly. "No, god no, Elsa. That was… I just… I have no words. Amazing, just don't expect me to move anytime soon."

I laugh, and kiss her again, "you know we have to get up for work in three hours, right?"

She groans in my arms and ducks her head further into my chest. "Three hours? Ugh, why? Why did you have to tell me?" She complains and weakly smacks my shoulder which makes me jab my fingers into her sides, drawing a high-pitched squeal from her, I love how ticklish she is.

"You started this." I remind her as she groans again.

"Yeah, _six_ hours ago Elsa, six hours!" She scoffs into the join of my neck and shoulder, I'm pretty sure I'm grinning like a fool, a very tired fool, but a fool all the same.

I chuckle lightly, six hours is definitely a new record for us, I'm amazed she didn't pass out earlier. "Would you have preferred it if I stopped after the first round?" I ask her, I know what her answer will be, but she's just so damn cute when she's tired.

Anna props herself up on one arm, her eyes meeting mine as she gives me a definite look, "of course not." She replies and blushes, the sight of her face colouring makes me go all gooey inside, so I lift myself a little and kiss that cute button nose, which only increases the shade in her cheeks and I don't think I've ever seen such a vivid brightness of red before.

After a few more tender kisses we snuggle up in each other's arms and finally drift off to sleep.

* * *

Work is… difficult today, both Anna and I are running on minimal sleep and our evening had been very… tiring, and in all honesty, I'm fighting to keep my eyes open. The screen in front of me keeps blurring, my focus is gone, and I've completely forgotten what I'm supposed to be doing.

I'm just staring straight ahead, I have no clue what I'm looking at, I'm not really seeing it at all, my mind is just reliving everything from last night, the amazing sex, the insane and completely unplanned proposal, Anna accepting, it all just feels like a dream. As much as I meant what I said last night about wanting to spend the rest of my life with Anna, and I _had_ been thinking of proposing, that really wasn't the way I had intended on popping the question. I had envisioned something a little more… romantic, at a restaurant or park or on the beach, not naked and sweaty as I'm making love to her.

I guess it's fitting though, to propose in the same way we came together, maybe I could try and brush it off as poetic symmetry or something.

A hand on my shoulder makes me jump, then warm lips ghost over my ear and a pair of hands snake their way around my waist. I smile and blush, "Anna," I groan quietly, "what are you doing? We're going to get caught!" I implore her, our relationship is still a secret to everyone except Kristoff, our boss – Weselton is well known for his homophobic views, if he catches us we'll be fired immediately.

Even teeth nibble on my lobe, those hands have strayed to my thighs and I found myself biting back a moan as I snap for breath. "Weaselton needs us to get something from the supply closet I was wondering If you could help me… you know, if you're not too busy." A sudden heat fills my body as I feel an overwhelming sense of déjà vu, she isn't seriously suggesting what I think she is… is she?

We haven't done anything remotely intimate at work since that first time, too afraid of being caught and we have more than enough time to be as loud and adventurous as we want at home… or in the car… or _wherever_ the hell we want really, but still, the thought of reliving that first time on our first anniversary sends the most wonderful tingles up my spine and I feel my face heat even more.

Suddenly everything is spinning, I'm so dizzy and lightheaded, the thrill is making the heat between my legs pulsate once more, something that really should be impossible considering how tired and sated I was just moments ago. I gulp thickly in anticipation, I'm pretty sure I've already soaked through my underwear, so I may as well put that to good use.

I look around us, everyone else is busy with their work, their eyes trained on the screens in front of them or are sorting through piles of paperwork. I swallow again and bite my lip before I look at Anna and nod.

Her expression changes into a seductive smirk as she stands up again and winks at me before heading in the direction of the basement. I get a little lost just watching her walk away, the sway of her hips still has a huge effect on me and she knows it and always uses it to her advantage. She's walking a little… differently, I assume it's probably just because she's still sore from last night.

I chuckle to myself as I stand and try and look as inconspicuous as I can, I had thought I'd worn Anna out last night, _obviously_ I was wrong, must be a redhead thing, Anna always has had an endless supply of energy, she never stays sated for long.

I follow behind her, my knees feeling weak as we begin to walk down the steps, my heart is racing in anticipation, my body is singing and I'm having to clutch the rails just to stay upright.

Anna pauses as she reaches the door, turning to look over her shoulder at me and then winks, I feel my breath catch in my chest, this girl still has such a powerful effect on me it really should be illegal.

I stumble on the last step, my legs too weak to hold me as I tremble in anticipation. Anna catches me and pulls me close, her body pressing into mine, I can feel how fast her chest is moving beneath my own, how she too is practically vibrating as she leans in until her mouth is right next to my ear and then husks, "I have a surprise for you."

I groan and then gulp, clutching onto her, I have no idea how I'm still upright.

That door is finally open and we're inside the room, I'm pushed up against it again, just like last time, and I've only just realised she's wearing the same outfit as last year, the only difference is the silk scarf wrapped around her neck, the same one that had been tied over her eyes this morning.

Both of Anna's hands are flat against the wall either side of my head, her thigh pressed between mine, her nose brushing my own as her lips sit just out of reach. I can feel each breath she takes breezing over my face, I can already taste her on my tongue, the flavours that Anna seems to wear as a second skin; sunflowers and spring, the tang of the autumn wind, the spicy sizzle of passion and of course the sweetest taste of chocolate that she never seems to stop eating.

Her lips are suddenly on mine, pressing against them insistently, I moan softly and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her as close to me as I can. Her hands find their way into my hair, tugging at it making my head drop back, baring my neck to her. Anna's lips leave my own and latch onto the sensitive skin behind my ear, my hands having to fist the fabric of her shirt just to keep me up.

I can't believe how worked up I am already, she hasn't even touched me yet and already I feel as though I'm a heartbeat away from orgasm, and again I find myself questioning just how this girl manages to incite such strong emotions in me so easily, how can she make me go from completely dry and thoroughly sated to dripping wet and throbbing within seconds?

I feel like a sex driven fiend, this is not like me at all, before Anna sex was just… well, sex. But it was boring, lacked heat and passion and real desire, being with Anna, it just feels different, _better_ , she could be over the other side of the world and would still manage to make me feel more than any other woman could even if they were right here, focusing all their energy on me.

It must be a talent of hers.

Her hands have slid down to my shoulders, they're grazing over my breasts before she finds the hem at the bottom of my shirt and slips her fingers beneath the fabric, lifting it until it's over my head and thrown off to the side somewhere, then her hands are on my chest, pushing my cleavage up and together, her thumbs grazing my nipples as they stand at attention beneath the lacey fabric confining them.

I rush to undo the buttons on her blouse, as much as we both like to take things slow, I am very much aware that we are still at work and since the door down here doesn't lock, there's always that risk of being caught, and as much as that thought excites me to no end, I don't actually want it to come to fruition. So, with her blouse out of the way, I hasten to remove her bra, mine has already been thrown off in some direction and now Anna's mouth is over my breast and I'm having so much trouble breathing I'm half convinced I'm about to pass out.

" _Anna_." I moan softly, "please, I-I need you!" We've barely been at it for two seconds and I'm already begging her, this has to be some kind of new record.

I feel her chuckle, the vibrations on her lips tickle my sensitive skin and I arch into her even further. My fingers are tangled in her hair, tugging and pulling as each wonderful sensation pulsates through my body.

I'm so lost already that I don't even notice her unbuttoning my pants until they're around my ankles and I'm stepping out of them automatically. Then, before I even have a chance to catch my breath, her hands are on my hips, her thumbs hooked around the hem of my panties with her head right there, right between my legs and she's smirking at me.

She waits, the minx, until I look down at her, my eyes keep rolling shut and I'm already shaking, but I force them back open, I know she's waiting for me to hold eye contact with her, that she will stay there, barely touching me, just her warm breath heating that spot that already feels like it's on fire, until I'm focused on her and her alone.

Our gazes lock and she grins; that seductive lopsided smirk that never fails to turn me into jelly, and then she nuzzles my lace clad centre before running her tongue along my thoroughly soaked panties. My breath hitches, my hips bucking at the warm wetness she leaves behind, my head thumping back against the door as I tangle my hands in her hair just to keep me upright.

I'm expecting her to continue undressing me, for her to tear off my final article of clothing with as much haste as she did with the others, but instead she moves her mouth away from me and begins to pepper kisses back up my body, my stomach quivering with every touch.

I groan at the loss and she just smirks in response, she knows what all this teasing does to me. She's avoiding everything important, her hands skim the side of my body as she kisses her way up between my breasts, then she just pulls away entirely and takes a step back.

I'm actually feeling angry, pissed off that she's stopped, frustrated that her body isn't on mine anymore, all I want is to grab her arm and pull her back to me, switch our positions so that she's the one pinned, she's the one begging me not to stop, pleading for _me_ to touch _her_. But she shoots me a smouldering look and her hands go to the clasp on her pants as she bites her lower lip and slowly undoes the button.

I groan as she puts on a show of slowly pulling down that zip, my breath hitching as I watch her slide her hands around to either side of her hips, her thumbs hooking in the hem of her pants as she just pauses and waits for my eyes to open again, I hadn't even realised that they'd slipped closed.

Ever so slowly, Anna begins to pull them down, her hips dipping from side to side as every little millimetre of skin is revealed. I'm drooling and panting and if it wasn't for the door behind me, I'd be a puddle on the floor right now. I notice something different as those slacks get lower, they're snagging on something, and there's a leather strap peeking out from the top, I know what that belongs to, what she's wearing and suddenly, I'm not even standing anymore.

I hear Anna chuckle deeply, her tone a glorious mixture of pride and seduction and I vaguely hear myself swearing as those pants now slide off her hips, down her thighs and calves until they're just a puddle of fabric on the floor.

She's looking down at me, smirking as she kicks the clothing off to the side and begins to walk towards me, her hips rolling with every step, that icy blue member standing at attention between her thighs.

She offers me her hand, pulling me to my feet again and then slams me back against the door, her lips moving fervidly against mine, her body pressed against every inch of my skin as I wrap one of my legs around her waist. "Ah, Anna, _please_!" I pant, I can feel the toy poking me, my body twitching frantically, excited about being filled by her.

One of her hands rests on my breast, the other flat against the wood by my head, her thumb rolling over my nipple as she pulls away to hear me moan, her nose grazing mine, her forehead pressed against my own, her breath mingling with my hitching ones.

That hand starts travelling lower, my belly quivering as she scratches her nails down my skin, her mouth moving until it's next to my ear, "I wonder just how wet you are." She husks just as her fingers slide beneath the lace covering me, over that bundle of nerves before she dips into the heat between my legs. I'm soaked, I can't remember the last time I was this wet.

Anna moans as she enters me, her fingers fluttering as her palm rubs against my clit softly, enough pressure to make me grip her tighter and mewl right beside her ear, but not enough to give me any kind of real relief. "Fuck, Els. So wet." She pants, her breath hitching as it warms the shell of my ear.

"Anna, Anna _please_." I'm begging, she knows how wet I am, how worked up, she can feel how I'm throbbing and dying for her to take me. "Fill me, please!" I plead with her, when did I become so desperate for her touch?

Anna's hand slips out of me, as she moves it back up she purposely presses down on my clit forcefully making me buck and almost lose my balance, thankfully, she's stronger than she looks and can hold me up. That hand then travels back over my panties and down until she's hooking her fingers under the fabric at my crotch and pulling it aside. Then, I feel the tip of the toy she's wearing pressing up against my entrance and I can barely breathe at all.

"Elsa." She moans my name, right next to my ear and I'm so lost that I don't even know where we are anymore. "Elsa," she repeats, "look at me." I open my eyes for a second, but her fingers are now gathering that wetness from between my legs and spreading it over the toy that she's about to fill me with and I can't help but groan as they slip shut again. "Elsa." She says for a third time, her voice more gruff and demanding than the last two times, "I'm not doing anything until you look at me." She warns and then swirls her hips a little the toy moving inside me by no more than an inch.

"Anna, please!" All I can do is beg and plead, I'm not really here anymore, I'm already off somewhere far away where it's only her and I and all I want is to feel her fill me, feel her inside of me, I'm so desperate, so needy, I feel like I'm about to come and she hasn't even started.

I will my eyes open, I have to, she won't do anything until I do, her spare hand has come up to fist in my braid, tugging it back, reminding me to do what she's told me. So, I use the last few working cells in my brain to force my eyes open, and when they do, they're greeted with the darkest green-blue I've ever seen. I feel my breath catch in my throat, they're so close and so, so beautiful, her forehead is resting against mine and my entire vision is just filled with such startling colour that I feel like I'm drowning in them.

Anna smirks and then – with her lips brushing against mine – she growls, "good girl." And I'm swearing liberally as the toy is thrust inside, my leg that's around her waist is gripping her tightly as my head snaps back, my spine warping as she drives me further up the door.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I'm chanting, "Anna, oh god, Anna." Is all I can manage, over and over those words tumble from my lips, louder and louder I grow as she thrusts deeper, harder, faster. I can barely get a single word out now, I'm so wonderfully lost, all I can do is hold on to Anna, smell her signature scent mixed with sweat and desire, feel her bare skin gliding along my own, hear and feel her breath as it warms my face, taste the love and heat and passion on her lips when she presses them against my own briefly as we moan together, both of us lost within each other.

I can feel myself growing close already, that heat blazing through my body, the tension in my muscles, the way they shake, barely able to hold me up, I start to tingle and suddenly fall silent, the pressure that's building is so intense, so strong that I can't utter a single sound until it finally erupts and tears through my body, sending me soaring through the clouds, and I know Anna is right there with me, I can tell by the way she's gripping my shoulders, her hips have stopped moving and she's completely tensed up as her breathing just stops and we're both silent for so, so long, that high gripping us tightly, until it finally releases and we're both falling, but we're there together, falling as one, our bodies wrapped around each other.

I don't even know how long we were both in the clouds for, or how long it takes us to come down from that wild euphoria, but now I'm becoming aware of my surroundings again and realise that we've both fallen to the floor at some point, still wrapped around each other, our limbs tangled up and all we can do is pant and try to catch our breath.

We end up laughing softly together as we gather our bearings, Anna's half blanketed on top of me, half on the floor, my hands are in her hair, stroking it softly as she rests her head on my chest and draws soft patterns on my shoulder with her fingertip. "Well that was… new." I comment after a while, she hadn't used the toy on me whilst pinning me against the wall before, it was definitely something I enjoyed though.

"It was." She agrees lightly, her breath breezing over my chest before she lifts herself on one arm and kisses me softly. Again I am left in awe of just how much this woman can make me feel with such little effort, gone is the raw desire and animalistic passion from just moments ago, now all I can taste on her tongue is sweetness and affection and everlasting love and just like always, it sweeps me off my feet and leaves me feeling like a puddle of water on the floor, with my heart singing in my chest, thudding loudly, reminding me that it will always belong to her. "Do you think you can stand?" She asks me a few moments later.

I simply scoff and laugh at her, "no, I don't think I'll ever be able to get to my feet again." I chuckle which earns me a rough bite to the join of my shoulder and neck and suddenly the world is spinning again from the conflicting messages she's flooding my brain with.

"That's a shame." She says as she pushes herself off me and slowly stands using the wall beside her as support. "Because I'm not done with you yet."

I groan and as a flash of heat that really should be impossible to feel right now, suddenly takes over my body and I'm feeling very much worked up again and I just can't understand _how_.

Anna offers me her hand and pulls me to my feet, my knees refusing to lock beneath me and I begin to fall, but she catches me, as always, in those slender, yet deceptively strong arms and pulls my body against her own. "I want to see just how much you can take before those legs of yours don't work at all." She practically purrs, and I feel a shiver radiate from my body into hers, a soft groan leaving my throat as I tip my head back and have to wrap my arms around her shoulders, just to keep myself up.

Anna smirks with pride – the minx – and begins walking backwards, leading me over to the desk that's sitting in the room, it's a different one from last time, Weselton must have replaced it but I really couldn't care less about that right now, not when Anna's practically fucking me with her eyes, filled with promise and heat and love and I don't even see where we're going, all I can see is a never ending pool of blue-green and in my opinion, there really is no _beautifuller_ sight.

Anna bites her lip and then is suddenly sitting down in one of Weselton's – old and overly large – wingback chairs. She beckons me forward with the crook of a single finger, I'm only moving on instinct now, putting one foot in front of the other until I reach her and she wraps her arms around my waist, pulling me down until I'm straddling her in the chair, my legs either side of her hips and now her lips are on mine again, kissing me deeply, her tongue winding around mine.

She's got me so distracted by her lips and mouth and silky-smooth skin that's pressed up against my own that I don't even realise where her hand is until it's guiding that toy inside me again. My hands are in her hair, pulling and tugging as she raises and lowers her hips, her hands guiding my movements as we ride together.

It's not taking long for my second orgasm to build, I'm still so sensitive from my last one that I already feel like I'm on the edge. I know Anna is the same, her fingers are digging into my hips, her nails are surely leaving marks on my skin and that thought alone is enough to bring me to the brink.

We're rising and falling as one, each movement orchestrated in a perfect harmony, we know each other so well that we're practically one being by this stage, and as I rest my head on hers and look deeply into those eyes, I swear I fall even harder for her, just when I feel like I couldn't possibly love her any more than I already do, she makes me fall all over again. "I love you." I whisper against her lips, it's all I can manage, and I know it's all that's needed. "I love you, I love you, I love you." I repeat as I smile and my grip in her hair tightens just as my muscles begin to lock up again.

Just before the rolling wave crashes over me, I hear Anna repeating those words back to me, "I love you. I love you too… _El-sa_!" Her utterance becomes a scream as her orgasm tears through her at exactly the same moment mine hits me.

I throw my head back, my hips lifting, my back arching as her name rushes from my lips. We're both so loud this time, but right in this very moment, I don't even care if anyone hears us, I'm too far gone to give a damn about losing my job or having someone catch us, that's not even something that registers in my mind right now.

She's shaking below me, I'm trembling above her as we fly through pleasurable ecstasy together. When that high begins to wear off, I flop bodily and wrap my arms around her neck, my head buried in the crook of her neck, her scent and touch are the only things keeping me grounded right now.

The toy is still inside of me, I can feel my internal muscles throbbing against it as my body is wracked with aftershocks. Anna holds me close, her arms wrapped around my waist which then begin to rub up and down my back, a sign that she too is coming back down to earth.

I lift my head slowly, I'm still feeling weak from both of my highs, "I love you." I tell her again before kissing her softly and resting my forehead against her own. "And I'm definitely not going to be able to walk for a week after this." I comment which earns me a short bark of laughter, Anna's hips raising in response, that toy that's still buried inside me moves sending a jolt of pleasure through my still thrumming body. "Ah, Anna!" I blurt as my head snaps back and she chuckles against my chest.

"I'm still not done with you." She growls against my skin, kissing the top of my breast as she slides her hands around to my hips. "Up." Anna instructs, and I just scoff and look at her in disbelief because _how the fuck_ does she think I can get up right now?

"Anna, I-I don't think-" I begin to splutter but she shuts me up with her lips as she swirls her hips once, twice, a third time and then stops, pulling away from my mouth as she just smirks at me with pride and repeats herself.

"Up." Those hands are helping to lift me, I sigh and use her shoulders to push myself off, groaning as the toy slips out and then I'm gripping the arms of the chair just to keep myself standing.

Anna loosens the straps on the harness and the phallus falls to the floor, she the stands and begins walking towards me, her hands coming up to push on my shoulders, forcing me backwards until my already very weak knees hit the edge of the desk and suddenly I'm lying on top of it, Anna removing the panties I forgot I was still wearing before crawling over my body until she's hovering over me, bare millimetres away from me.

She dips her head and kisses me deeply, her hands flat against the wooden surface either side of my head, her legs on each side of my thighs and I'm arching below her, trying to get some more contact with her heated flesh.

I wrap my arms around her waist, my hands splayed across her back as I pull her down to me, and moan when I feel just how hot her body is as it's pressed intimately against mine.

Anna breaks the kiss and begins to move down my neck, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive skin, leaving so many red marks I'm wishing we had a second scarf for me. She uses one hand to skim down my throat and over one shoulder, her fingertip then trails across from one clavicle to the next, goose bumps forming beneath her touch.

As her hands travel lower, her lips follow suit, her tongue running over my sweat drenched skin until she reaches my straining nipple. She lifts her head a little, her mouth opening as if she's about to suck that peak into her mouth, but instead she blows cold air onto it, making me shudder below her and then she moves away to repeat her actions on the other side.

I'm about to start begging her again, I would have been happy if we'd stopped after round one and then left it at that, the second time was just a bonus and even though I was immensely sated after the last time, she has me all worked up once again and I feel like I'm dying for her touch.

Anna sits up in my lap, I grasp her hips automatically, her hands are resting on my shoulders before she starts moving them down my chest, her nails scratching at my skin, adding to the heat that's already emanating from my body.

She continues to descend until she reaches my breasts, cupping each mound in her hands, kneading them, her thumb rolling my nipples before she continues moving south. I feel my legs moving apart, in preparation for her touch, but instead she slides her hands onto her own thighs, up her hips and stomach, her fingertips skating over every ridge, every bump and indent until they reach her own mounds and she begins to squeeze and toy with them.

I feel my own body pulsate in response, it's not the first time I've watched her touch herself, but it is the first time she's done it whilst on top of me and it's making my head spin, my breath catch in my throat. She's so beautiful above me, I don't even think she realises just how perfect she is, how much she's changed my life, changed me, and it's all for the better.

The view I have is amazing, I watch her face carefully as her eyes slip shut, her mouth parting a little as her hips roll softly against my own. I feel the heat and wetness from her core pressing into my body as my own grows at the sight.

She begins to moan softly as she pinches her nipples and I buck in response, my own hands coming up to my bare chest, I'm desperate for any kind of touch. When Anna's eyes begin to open again, they're hazy and dark and so deliciously lost, her breasts are rising and falling erratically as her breath hitches over and over and over again.

She slides her hands back down her own body, her hips lifting as she draws nearer to her centre, she circles her clit once with the tip of her finger, her body jolting above mine, the image of her so lost like this is amazing, and I hear a strangled cry tearing from my throat. She then trails her hands back down until they're on my stomach, my muscles twitching and clenching at her touch as she glides her hands upwards, her palms flat as they travel up my heated flesh.

Those hands are now on my shoulders as she leans forward from her hips, her body sliding against mine, her hardened peaks poking my skin as another shudder travels through me. I'm so hot, so deliciously turned on that everything around me is spinning and I feel like I'm about to drift away and _Anna_ is the only thing pinning me down.

She moves her touch onto my arms, down my biceps, travelling lower until she reaches my hands and then she takes them in her own as she sits up once more, rolling her hips into mine as she places my palms on her breasts, pressing my touch into her.

We moan in unison before she lets go of my hands and places her own on my chest, our hips rocking together a few times before she pulls my grasp away, pinning my wrists above my head and then shuffles herself to the side. She leans in to kiss me, her spare hand stroking my bangs back from my face before she breaks the kiss to move onto my neck.

She begins by peppering her lips along my jawline, slowing moving towards my ear, the sound of her breath panting makes my eyes roll in the back of my head as she draws nearer to the lobe. When she reaches it, she pauses for a moment, her lips grazing the shell of my ear, her voice is so deep and husky as she moans lowly, and I feel my own breath hitch in response, my body lifting because she's that close to me that it feels as though her voice is inside of me, warming me from the inside out like molten honey.

She then trails her tongue over the shell of my ear, and I shudder bodily before bucking and arching as she sucks that lobe into her mouth and begins to flick it with her tongue. "Ugh, Anna!" I manage to pant, I'm surprised any noise came out at all, I'm so weak, so lost that I don't even recognise my own voice anymore.

The hand that's in my hair gives a light tug and my fingers curl in her grasp as I gasp and arch again. Anna knows everything that brings me pleasure, every touch, every movement or sound, everything that sets me on fire and right now, she's using everything she's learn to her advantage and I feel like I'm burning up.

She tugs on the lobe with her teeth before moving over to the other side, to give the opposite ear the same treatment. Anna has me so worked up, so hot and horny and frustrated that I'm completely lost, I don't know who I am or where we are, all that I'm aware of, is just how desperate I am for her and how I feel like I'm about to spontaneously combust if she doesn't finish me off soon.

Once she's finished with that ear, Anna wraps her lips on the hyper-sensitive skin just behind it and sucks it into her mouth. I writhe below her, I think I hear my own voice reverberating off the concrete walls, but I can't be sure that it's mine, I'm not aware of anything except for Anna right now, I'm so lost that everything I'm doing is coming from pure desire, instinct, none of my actions are coming from conscious thought anymore.

Her lips leave that patch of skin and I find myself gulping down a much-needed breath, I hadn't even realised I'd been holding it until now. Breathing has become much harder now that her mouth is on my chest again, that tongue swirling around each nipple before she sucks it into her mouth making me arch so high that my entire back lifts from the desk.

Anna releases that mound and looks up at me, her grip on my wrists tightening for a second before she warns, "leave them there." And then lets go of them altogether. I flip my hands over and grasp the edge of the desk, I desperately need something solid and unyielding beneath my fingers, something to hold onto and keep me down because I feel so high right now that I'm positive I'm floating away and there's nothing left to keep me grounded.

She skims her hands down my sides, her fingers running over every rib, each bump and indent until she reaches my hips, she's shuffled herself back, her lips have found their way onto my navel and I don't think I'm breathing again, I can't remember the last time I took a breath at this point, everything is just so hazy, my mind is just a glorious cloud of lust, nothing else is important anymore.

Anna's tongue comes out to swirl around the inside of my bellybutton before she drags the appendage back up my body until she reaches the underside of my breasts. Starting from one side she kisses the few dark freckles I have there, using them as a guide back down my body until she's reached the one that sits just inside the hollow of my hips.

I buck and groan as she sucks on that mark as if it's a piece of melted chocolate waiting to be licked off my skin. She then moves to the other side as my hips rock beneath her, my hands blanching as they grip the wood beneath my grasp so tight I think I can feel it splintering.

She then slides her tongue down the top of my thigh, her hand doing the same thing on the other side until she reaches my calf. She gently lifts it a little, both hands now caressing the same leg as she kisses the inside of my knee, making it twitch in response.

Anna's lips then move back up again, this time she's on the inside of my thigh, her mouth slowly inching it's way closer to my burning centre, and I feel like I'm about to come from that thought alone.

I can feel how strained my throat is, how hoarse I must sound, I know there's noises leaving my lips but I have no idea what I'm saying or if it's making any sense or if I'm even saying any real words at all, for all I know it's just nonsensical gibberish, but Anna doesn't seem to mind at all, I can feel how she's vibrating from her position between my legs, how she's shaking and panting and struggling to keep herself in check.

Her mouth is finally resting where my thigh joins the rest of my body, I'm sure she can feel the heat from my core burning her cheek. I feel her smirk with pride and inhale deeply as she breathes in my scent before latching onto that piece of skin and lathing it with her tongue.

I'm pretty sure I'm yelling something right now, she's so, so close to where I need her, and I'm so, so close to oblivion that I can't even keep still, my hips are rocking and bucking, desperately trying to get her mouth to move over to where I need her the most, but she just brings her hands up to my hips and tries her best to hold me in place or maybe she's just trying to hold on herself.

She finally, finally, releases that spot and looks up at me, those eyes so dark and hazy they look chocolate brown in the light, I can feel her breath as it races over my centre and feel myself twitching in response, "f-f-uck! An-na." I hear myself pant, "p-please." She simply smirks and runs her hands up my thighs, her mouth right there, bare millimetres away from my heat but instead of diving in and finishing me off, she lifts her head, places a kiss so soft I'm not even sure it happened on my clit and then crawls back up my body until she's hovering over me again.

I growl at her, like a wild animal hunting its prey, my voice rumbling in my chest as I bare my clenched teeth at her, my nostrils flaring, my breaths tight in my chest. I forget all about keeping my hands where they are and grab her head as soon as it's within reach, roughly pulling her down to me before kissing her so hard, her lips are _definitely_ going to bruise.

Anna places one of her thighs between my own which then presses up into my core causing me to rise and grind roughly against the limb in response. "Anna!" I cry breathlessly when she leans further forward, her entire body blanketing mine, barely an inch of skin left untouched as she rocks her hips back and forth on my thigh.

" _Elsa_!" She responds in kind before kissing me hard and increasing her pace.

I can feel how wet she is, how her body is dripping leaving the limb she's grinding against thoroughly soaked. I feel like I've died and gone to heaven, finally getting the friction I've been so desperately needing, and I can feel myself losing control again. I remove my hands from where I had them tangled in her hair and place them back on her hips, guiding her movements and my own, giving me something to hold onto as I press myself closer to her.

She begins breathing rapidly, a sure sign of her impending orgasm, her breath hitching and holding almost every time, she's getting louder, her words are gone, she's just making nonsensical sounds now as if she's speaking a foreign language that I can't understand and that alone is enough to bring me right to the edge all over again.

"Ah, ah, ah," I'm chanting, my spine warping, my arms are now wrapped around her waist, splayed across her back holding her as close to me as I possibly can as I feel that coil tightening deep in my belly. "Ah, ah… _Anna_!" I scream as that coil suddenly springs open and everything just stops.

I can't breathe, I can't move, I'm locked up so tight that I'm sure my muscles are popping out from under my skin, my eyes are shut so hard as stars explode in my vision, my mouth open in a silent scream, the pressure within me contained as it just builds and builds and builds.

Anna's arms are shaking where they rest either side of my face, I feel the sudden burst of wetness upon my thigh as my name tears from her lips. I force my eyes open, I have to see her, she looks so beautiful in this moment, I know it, I've seen it thousands of times before and yet, each time I do, I feel like I'm seeing her for the very first time all over again.

Her own orbs are hidden behind her lids that are shut so tight that I can see tears forming in the corners. Her head is back, her mouth open in that tell-tale "o", I can feel her pulsating against my leg, her stomach clenching against my own, and all of this is enough to make me come yet again.

"Fuck!" I shout, the pressure in my body is so extreme that I feel like I'm about to pass out, and it's only when I'm on the brink of unconsciousness that I manage to suck in a much-needed breath before my whole body just goes limp and I flop back against the desk.

Anna's still shaking on top of me and I'm wondering how many orgasms are tearing through her or if this is just one really big one. Even though I'm weak and my energy is completely spent, I still manage to bring my trembling hands up to her face as I softly stroke the hair from her eyes, reassuring her that I'm here, I'll always be here when she's falling back down to earth and just like always, I'll be the one to catch her.

A few glorious moments later Anna manages to gulp down some air, her arms giving way as she collapses bodily on top of me. I wrap my arms around her and cradle her to my chest, she's still very much out of it and is struggling to breathe, so I stroke her tenderly, kiss the top of her head softly and whisper in her ear, telling her how amazing and wonderful and beautiful she is and just how much I love her.

It takes Anna a long while to come down, her body shaking uncontrollably against my own as I hold her as tight as I can, wiping away those tears that have spilled out of her eyes until her breathing eventually starts to slow and she mumbles something incomprehensible into my chest.

"What was that?" I chuckle softly and earn myself a soft jab to my side in reproach.

"I said," Anna begins before tilting her head up a little so that she can see my face, "that I'm done now." She finishes and then snorts out a laugh, "you wore me out."

I scoff and use the tip of my finger to prod her nose, " _I_ wore _you_ out. I was all good after round one, and if I remember correctly, it was _you_ who demanded more." I point out affectionately and kiss the top of her forehead.

"Shut up." She grumbles and presses her face back into my chest, her calming breaths warming me as I chuckle softly and stroke her back.

I'm not sure how long we lay there for, just enjoying being close to each other as we bask in the afterglow. This is always my favourite bit, I mean, don't get me wrong, the sex is… amazing, incredible… just… wow, but _this_ , this closeness, the tenderness and love that we feel for each other afterwards, just makes it all the more sweeter.

This, I am reminded of again, is where I want to be. Right here in Anna's arms, holding her, loving her, supporting each other through the good times and the bad, it's something that I'd never trade.

Because when we're together, I'll forever feel at home, and when we're together, we'll be safe and warm. Doesn't matter where we are, if she's there with me, because when were together, that's my favourite place to be.

* * *

And they lived happily ever after,  
THE END!  
Done, fini, no more, complete!  
No more! Please, please don't ask me to write another chapter, I've been writing smut for days and now EVERYTHING seems dirty :-P


End file.
